


Chains That Are Broken

by Cloaked_Schemer_Keyblader_of_Illusions



Series: Secret VII [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Disney Worlds (Kingdom Hearts), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Original Worlds, Past Character Death, Slow To Update, hidden love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Schemer_Keyblader_of_Illusions/pseuds/Cloaked_Schemer_Keyblader_of_Illusions
Summary: More worlds fall to darkness and Heartless. More lives are lost to darkness and Heartless as well. Organization XIII soon discovers seven new worthy Nobodies. In which Xemnas allows each new nobody join their ranks as secret members. The first new nobody is a quiet one with a interesting story to be told. She's paired up Zexion and her new life as nobody truly begins. In which she discovers more about herself and others members. Discovering the truth about her world and Organization XIII true goals.
Relationships: Axel (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Demyx/Orignial Female Character, Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Larxene/Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts), Luxord (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Saix/Original Female Character, Xigbar/Original Female Character, Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Secret VII [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anyone of the characters. Just my story, ideas, and my OC. FYI lets just say I have learning disability so my grammar not going to be the best. But that doesn't stop me from writing. I hope you enjoy my story. Also happy first anniversary to KH3. As the tag started this will be slow updated fanfiction. Or at least until its finished writing wise. Still has some way to go. I wanted to do on this special day. This first chapter was a test to see how it works. Not to different from Fanfictionnetwork. Yes I'll add KH characters I just wanted this uploaded. Let's see if you can guess what inspired my Original worlds. First should be fairly obvious. Also most of the story take place before the events of Kingdom Hearts. Then flows to what happens throughout KH and it adds my story to it.

Prologue 

??? POV 

Feeling a nice cool breeze and it feels so nice. It cools me but at the moment I enjoy it and helps me out. Smelling the scent of the forest in which I haven’t smelled in five years. It doesn’t take me long to remember how a forest scent is. When I have a moment of peace I will take a deep breath of it. Right now I have to focus on running or it will all end. Well not really end for it will be nasty if I don’t stop. So I just keep on running and my legs burn but I keep on running. I’m fit and healthy but never had the chance to run like this in five years. Carefully watching where I run for I don’t want to hurt myself. Dodging a low hanging branch and its dark. Very little light but still manage to see. 

Finally, I have the feeling of freedom which I haven’t felt in five years. I forgot how freedom felt like for it been a long five years. The feeling of freedom even faded away in my dreams. I was always free to dream. My dreams couldn’t be taken away and I wouldn’t let that happened. He made me forget what freedom was like. To forget who I was and what I stood up for. He wanted me to because a puppet to him and I never let that happen. He had a full right to do so for I was his Silent Slave. As of tonight, I am no longer his Silent Slave for I’m free and will find my way back home. 

My left-hand burns as if its on fire but its now but the Silent Slave mark doing its dark deed. A powerful dark magic spell that is done by a Dark Mage. Due to its dark magic, those who bear the mark of the Silent Slave are mute. Unable to speak unless his or her master orders them too. The only freedom of speech is when we’re with other Silent Slaves. A teal like mine means I didn’t have that right. The Silent Slave mark even stops us from signing and even writing. The mark burns you if you disobey your master and its a painful pain. It teaches Silent Slave to be loyal to their master. Well, I have a problem with that loyalty so I fight the pain as well. The Silent Slave mark is placed on the dominant hand and the mark travels up to where our vocal cord is. I’m a lefty so it was placed on my left hand. Those who use both hands equally the mark placed on both hands. Those the pain just the same unless it’s the teal mark. The mark itself is a symbol and as it travels around my arm to my neck its a vine. 

If I could I would let out a gasp and cry but I can’t. Tears fall down my face as the pain gets worse but I still fight on. The mark telling me to stop disobeying but I will keep on doing it. I can’t go back to him I just can’t. He’s no longer my master even those I still bear the mark. He no longer has control of me. In which it took five long years to break free again. To no longer have chains that bond me to someone I don’t want to be chained to. Breaking the chains on me twice was worth it for freedom is worth fighting for. 

Once becomes a Silent Slave in either three ways. One is either they’re brought and sold. If they become a Silent Slave that way their mark is bronze color. Which is the color of Gil and our world is called Sierra Briar Terria. I find that sickening that someone finds it rewarding to see another human, race, or loved one. Another way to become a Silent Salve is to be born as a one and their mark is pale yellow. We’re free to have our own families but it's a great cost to have one. For the future child will have no choice in the matter. Finally, you’re branded as Silent Slave as being a criminal or traitor to the kingdom. I’m no criminal so I’m a traitor to the kingdom. So one bears a teal mark and that’s the worst of all. It gets out the worse pain for they want to punish us for the rest of our lives. Death is an easy sentence but a Silent Slave life is hard. 

Finally, find a place to hide and a perfect place to rest for a few moments. So I climb a tree that will hide me and it’s spring so will be hidden in the lives. Fate on my side and found three that have many leaves and a strong branch to sit on. Hearing no one around me but I know they’re closer than I think. So I take deep breaths and let them out. The moment of calm gives me peace. Taking off my simple bag and I just have few supplies that won’t last long. But that’s alright I don’t have to worry. Listening for a few minutes and take a long sip of water from my bottle. The cool water refreshes me well. Taking out a dagger, not my weapon choice but it will have to do. It’s a weak dagger with low stats but it will do just fine. I won’t kill them but I don’t take the life of a person. There should be fiends around but I’m surprised none have appeared. Those I’m glad about that for I don’t have want I need to be ready for fights. I can take weaker enemies but not the stronger ones. 

Sierra Briar Terria hasn’t been always like this and Silent Slave didn’t always exist. For there was a time of peace but I never knew how that felt. For that peace and lifestyle haven’t existed for hundreds of years. The family overtook the kingdom which affects the whole world. The family does have a name but we can’t bring up their name. It all started when who we call the father overtook the kingdom. With a gasp that no one saw coming. The royal family was killed and the royal guard and loyalist were put to death. Soon the father and the family overtook our world. A loyalist army soon rose and it was a powerful army. Fear and control overtook our lives chained to the family who we did their willing. Our world is well kept not destroyed but we lost where the true kingdom was now laid a wasteland where thousands of lost souls are. Once was a dense but harmless forest now turned dark and dangerous now lays their kingdom a land destroy as their kingdom stays high in the air. Dark magic makes it a floating kingdom. In which the rebellion was born and we broke our chains to fight back and to free our once again. Finding a new home in the mountains where rebels and supporters are safe from the family. 

The family not all evil but those who still reign in their evil and terror. There’s never a good family member to rise above the evil and break us truly free of their chains that gasps them to the kingdom. So rebels still have to fight to finally set us three. No matter the fiend, the guards, or the family we have to face we will never give up our cause. We have tried someone to take control of the kingdom but that has failed us. We have yet to figure out why the family has unbreakable chains to the kingdom. Only know one thing one of the family has to make the change and break their chains for good. We have been unable to do that. I don’t know how we will do that. They let the good family live for if they’re all evil they would have died off a long time ago. It’s why their bloodline hasn’t died off. 

To keep control of us they used to kill off rebels. Those that grew to be not effective for more stood up as more died. So they created the Silent Slave and that did the trick. Only the ones they viewed as dangerous were to be put to death for all to see. Those put to death put fear in others so their chains didn’t break. To give loyalists the drive to hate rebels. Prisons no longer exist for all become Silent Slaves. I became a Silent Slave due to a betrayal. I was part of a small group and one of our members betrayed us. We were set in an ambush and a higher ranking rebel like me was stunned for we couldn’t fight back. Tears form in my eyes and I don’t want to think about that. 

“I hope you paid for your actions.” I sign “Four members died because of you.” 

I rub my left hand which does little good for it still burns painfully. They try to not kill us for death is easy but living is hard. They’re hard rebels so some don’t survive the change. I remember those lost the lives due to Julie. I never learned her fate but always informed of others' fate. I learned to sign at an early age and I wasn’t the only one. My parents wanted me to know about it. They have been dead since I was six years old. They were killed for there was no use for them to be Silent Slaves. For they were older when they had us. The reason we helped out the poor and that was an act they saw as traitorous. For they thought it was the support of the rebellion. In which it wasn’t but just doing a good deed. Our family was artists and musicans. Because of that, we were rich. 

“Alyseca.” I sign 

That’s my name and I made sure that I never forgot who I was. He tried to make me forget who was so I would be his puppet. But I never did and was always Alyseca and that angered him so much. Alzena was a rebel like me and my twin. Both artistic names our parents gave us. Those I was the one to focus on art and she chose to focus on the art of music. We were saved by a rebel family and soon join the rebellion. For not everyone who lives at our home is a rebel but a supporter. In which they don’t fight but they make sure the rebellion lives. 

“Something not right,” I say 

It’s not that I’m being tracked for I know how that feels. Now that it has been quiet for some time I sense something in the air. Something dark like I would feel at the dark forest where their kingdom lays. But this sense of dark is different from what I have felt before. It sends chills down my spine. It doesn’t scare me but it does make me feel unease. I don’t know why this darkness senses differently to me. Those that’s a matter I can deal with later. Soon I will have my freedom and voice. 

“Oh, Alyseca do tell me where you are.” 

He sounds so sweet and caring and makes me sick. So he finally catches up to me and I ran as fast as I could. I cover my mouth with my hands for the mark still does it horrible magic. I want to expose where I am for my master tells me to do so. Those my strength of will beat the dark magic of the mark. I can hear him but not see him. 

“I promise you I won’t hurt you. Please just come back to me Alyseca.” 

Still having the sweet caring tone and I still cover my mouth. Oh, such lies he’s telling right now. He loves punishing me. For he’s very loyal to the family and hates rebels with a passion. He hates the lifestyle I choose so he punishes me for it. If I’m captured I will be punished greatly. For death is easy and they don’t see me as dangerous. I am but not as they view as dangerous. Because of that luck in my favor. Those who are labeled dangerous are those who are special. Why is luck in my favor? Well, for they don’t know I’m a powerful empathic. That’s why he could never turn me into a puppet. I could never break and he never figured out the truth. Or I wouldn’t be here. If I could laugh I would. Knowing if I was captured I would have serve punishment and that’s horrible to think about. 

“Your Trackers are useless.” 

I did sense a trainer and their trackers. A chained loyalist not like him who’s a loyalist because he wants to be. Trainers are average people who have special breed dogs called Trackers. They have a great sense of smell and hearing so they track down Silent Slaves who escape for the most part. But they help in other ways. Everyone has a unique scent. They only bond to their trainer or so we been told. I took something that clouds my scent and they’re friendly with me due to being empathic. So I can connect with them. Also unlike people animals are not evil. Kindness would have helped as well so they would never give me up. Or at least when they’re not around their trainers for they’re loyal. Trainers may yell but never hurt their Trackers. For some due care about them while others treat them like a Silent Slave would be treated. 

“Well if you kept track of your Silent Slave you wouldn’t be in this mess.” The trainer said 

The trainer might be chained but he still got some guts to say that. For he’s talking to a high ranking civilian. For he's a Nobleman and the trainer way below him. He will always be a higher rank than this trainer will never be for he’s a low rank a nobody. A person that the family doesn’t care for so he’s just used. He is important and valued the family loves and cares about him. But not about folks like the trainer or me. Such talk can send him to prison. He’s so furious and I sense the trainer fear. 

“How dare you speak to me like that.” 

Moments later I know he cuts the trainer's face. I don’t feel it but I can hear him scream. Trackers grr at him and he would give his grin. Trackers are very loyal to their trainers or as long as loyal is there. They protect their trainers if danger comes to them. The trainer is lucky that he won’t be arrested. Moments later there’s a noise in the distance barely can hear it but the Trackers did. They let out a howl. 

“Alyseca soon you will be back to where you belong.” 

Still has a sweet and caring tone in his voice for me. Knowing if he captures me he will punish me that won’t be seen. That makes me sick how he sees me as. One of the curses of being an empathic I can see how people truly feel and sometimes that makes me sick like with him. Hearing them walk off and wait for like seems forever. I no longer sense them so I get down from the tree. It’s great to have friends that will help you out. I walk and still have the dark feeling. I sense it more so gotten more powerful yet I see nothing that would make it powerful. 

“I’m almost there.” I sign 

Some time has passed and how much time I have no idea. Don’t have a way to tell time and strange clouds cover the sky. Something I haven’t seen before and the same dark feeling I have been sensing. What could it be? Something new from the family? That’s something they would do. Hearing something snap and I hide in a bush. Seeing that’s it's one of the Trackers and he looks at me for a few moments. A tracker a strange-looking dog. Having sharply pointed ears and long muzzle. It’s eyes are amber. Having a slender built and mixer of colors fur its fur. It has powerful legs and bite to take down its target. 

“Why are you afraid?” I sign 

Trackers do understand sign language for why expose yourself to your target. I sense fear from him and animals do feel fear. I also sense another fear and that’s the Trainer. So I get up he’s to scared to see me. So being empathic does have its perks too. I see him and a strange creature I haven’t seen before. The creature has a strange mark on it. Like a mark and its a creepy heart symbol. Having yellow eyes and that’s a sign of darkness and dark magic. Realizing that’s the strange darkness I sensed. Where did they come from? The trainer has a simple sword out. They’re focused on him and he still has blood on him. Are these strange creatures attracted to blood? 

“Leave me alone!” 

I sense no inner thoughts so they act like fiends or Darklings. Having one goal that’s destruction and darkness. I take out my dagger and being what I been called a good two shoes is a blessing and a curse. He’s not my enemy they are. Before I can strike the strange creature attack the poor trainer but he sees me come to his aid. His heart comes up and I fall to the ground. Letting go of the dagger and let out a silent scream. One of them takes his heart and it disappears. Now they focus on me and I was wrong about the blood. They’re quick and remind me of knight just small size. Even in fear I react and grab the dagger and put my left arm in a defensive position. In the action of fear, I closed my eyes and I open them moments later. 

“What the underworld?” I think

The strange creature doesn’t attack me. It stares at me or at least at my left arm. Taking a few deep breaths and know I’m in danger. So why it is distracted? I drop the dagger to my right hand and attack. Seeing that it goes down fairly easily so it’s a weak creature. More appear and something new too. This doesn’t have the strange symbol but it looks like a huge ant. It also has yellow eyes and a pure black body. Its moments are like a shadow. 

“Alright, you’re a little shadow.” I sign 

Getting up and attack the strange creatures. Then I begin to run and they leave the Tracker alone. So do they only go after people? Having to figure that out later when I back to myself and have my gear. I run and take down the weak creatures. I will not be taken down by them. As I run and fight I lose my dagger but I’m close to my goal. 

“Alyseca!” 

I heard my name being called and I know it’s my family. Or rather who I see my family. I’m close to the meetup. So head over to the clearing and see my friends who are my family. Who I haven’t seen in five years. Kaiser one of the rebel's best soldiers and also been called one of the most handsome. Which he is but I have a brotherly bond with him. I love him like he’s my older brother. He has well-kept chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Having brown skin that has battle scars. He smiles when he sees me and I smile back. He has my gunblade and I catch it as he throws it. 

“Alzena,” I say 

Yes, I named my weapon after my sister and she did the same for her gunblade. Which is a different version than mine. It’s a sword that can act as a gun too. So I can act from close range and from afar. Its hilt is silver with black. The blade is made from rare metal from Silverton. Due to the metal its light and swift but still is powerful. It has gold silver shine to it. I hold it in my left hand and hold it backward. Strange way but it works out for me. 

“Soon you will be back home and free.” Kaiser said, “We just have to fight these new creatures the family gave us.” 

So they know about the creatures and I wonder if they have seen what they can do. Thinking about it sends a shiver done my spine. I look around none of my family has been lost so that’s good news. We talk about them once we’re in safety. Our hope they act like fiends or long version monstruo and can’t go into towns and villages. I hope we can fight them and I will tell them about the creatures taking hearts. 

“We will get that mark off and you will be free Alyseca.” Kaiser said, “Welcome back Empathic heroine.” 

I smile and I have missed my title. Of course, the only ones who know are the ones that I call family. It’s not safe to state I’m empathic or my life would be lost. I head over to hug and give him a hug. I can’t wait to go back home finally and be free of this mark. Soon I will fight back for I won’t stop until I die. Our cause is worth dying for and also we’re honored in death. 

“I know you have want I need.” 

“Of course I do,” Kaiser said 

I’m sure wearing the Silent Slave uniform and it’s all ripped up. It’s a simple gray outfit and very cheap to make. He hands over our uniform and I happily take it. Heading over to a perfect place change and behind a large tree. Taking off my Silent Slave uniform and place on a black tank top and navy blue pants with silver markings. Placing long black on and missed them so much. Finally, my favorite part of our uniform is a navy blue long cloak with gold. Also has silver markings on it. It feels great to be back in uniform. Ours base off the royal guard that used to exist and their guards mimic it to mock us. Soon true heirs will rule and things will be as they should. Alzena always believed we will win in the end and we will. 

“I’m almost free.” I sign 

Having one final thing to due and I grab my hair. It’s still in a simple Silent Slave ponytail but it’s messy. I break the band and my beautiful curly chocolate hair is let free. Having highlights of crimson, steel blue, yellow, shadow, white, magenta, and forest green. Brushing it for a few moments and I put into a braid. Finally I feel like myself for the first time in five years. Now I just to have my voice and free of my mark then I can truly be myself. I head over back to my family. 

“There’s the Alyseca we love and know.” Kaiser said “We have a safe town and then we can go back home. Then the mark will be taken off and you will be free.” 

“Before we go there’s important information you need to know,” I sign “Those with the strange heart mark can take hearts.” 

“That’s new and freaky.” Kaiser said, “We haven’t run into those yet just the strange shadows. As a group, we can do this.” 

“That’s really dark magic,” Millie said 

Looking over at Millie and she’s my good friend. She has short blonde hair and blue eyes. Millie's strength is white magic. Next to her is Valeria and she’s a sassy hot head. Her hair color is like fire and her strength is black magic and fire magic is her main focus. Having sharp hazel eyes and brown skin. The rebellion is a mixer of people and races. We’re all equal and fight for the same thing. Far from perfect but we stick together to free our world. 

"So far the fiends are easy to take off." Valeria said, "Fire can take them down in one hit." 

That's what I miss using magic. The Silent Slave Mark binds me from not using magic. That's how it's dark magic affects us. Everyone can use magic some aren't good at magic while others are great. I'm one that was great at using magic and Thunder was my favorite to use. So that quickly became Thundaga. The most powerful thunder spell. I do know there's a town nearby and then we can take an Airship home. There I shall finally be set free. The moment of freedom is in my gasp. 

"Let's get to Greenstone," Kaiser said 

Looking back at the forest and I did never saw him again. I hope the fiends took care of him. He deserves that fate after what he's done. So we head off and fight these new fiends. Together it's easy to take care of them. Strange I can sense some emotion from them. What could that mean? 

By late nightfall, we're at Greenstone and this town has aided the rebellion longer than I have existed. We do protect this town and no fiends have appeared. Having a long time of rest. Now we're waiting for news for another group. Sources say we can fight them but not truly defeat them. We got to figure out a way to do so. Or all will be lost. At least in our group, we haven't lost anyone. So that's always a win. 

Walking around the village and they do well for themselves. They don't destroy farmers or food would be lost. We're safe but we still have to be careful. Their royal guards make random visits. Stopping at a wanted poster of rebels and I do see my old one. He's dead for sure and that's greats news. It states he's missing and they bring up me. 

"Of course you blame us." I sign

The family places blame on rebels for their evil deeds. They want us to be viewed as the bad guys. To the chained loyalist we are. The only blame is the family. So we will prove that like we always do. For lies can get you so far and the truth sets you free. Still no punishment of death. If they knew the truth I would be dead. All due because I can read emotions. That fear that so that should die. They have done it before and been successful. 

Seeing that Kaiser on a roof. I can tell he's upset and I don't need empathy to sense that. Some people are easy to read and Kaiser rarely upset. So I join him on the roof. 

"What's the matter, Kaiser?" I sign 

"Back on duty that's one of a kind. You're always to the point." Kaiser said "You don't know how much you been missed. Or how you're important to the rebellion." 

Kaiser let out a small laugh and that gives him a moment of happiness. He's right for empathy a rare gift. I only meet one person who was like me and he was put to death. Everyone is important to the rebellion with the loss of me for true empathy is lost. 

"I learned that from the best." I sign 

"That you did Aylseca," Kaiser said, "I haven't been able to contact Oceania." 

Seeing that he has a cellular. Which was created due to science and magic. With a cellular, we're able to call anyone as long as they one too. Very useful for the rebellion. Oceania lives at sea and we have control over it. They're important to our case and some are pirates. I have been at sea once in my life and that was for months. Alzena and I enjoyed it and did well. 

"Also I can't contact anyone," Kaiser said 

"No that can't be possible," I say 

It was created so it could contact others. It does have flaws like storms but it still should contact those who aren't affected. Looking up at the sky it's just strange clouds. Kaiser uses it and static just happens. An image of the call person should have appeared. Could this new sense of darkness be the cause. 

"I know our family and friends aren't dead just lost." I sign 

"Your empathy hasn't failed us," Kaiser said 

I give a quick hug and he needed that. I don't feel like those he contacted are dead. Nor our home is dead for darkness has always failed to get in. That's hundreds of years of failure and it won't be successful now. The cellular rings and puts a smile on Kaiser's face. It's close range but that's still good news. Kaiser answers it and I see its Asher. He's a great leader and person. Having dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Apricot skin and he's a year older than me. His parents were murdered and he has a brother and sister. They're safe back home and they make sure we have a home. Kaiser is three years older than me. 

"We finally get to contact you." Asher said, "We're close to Greenstone." 

"Something bad happening and how's everyone?" Kaiser asked 

"I have seen that," Asher said, "Scared but we're alive. I have two children with me and they're only eight. They have the mark." 

They have to be sold or born Silent Slaves. Rebels don't have child soldiers. Training starts young but they're not sent into the battlefield. Sixteen is when you become a soldier. The fighting not for children. Alzena and I knew we wanted to fight back. 

"Same for us," Kaiser said 

"We'll meet up and then we can get back home." Asher said "We can regroup and figure out a plan. Nice to see you Alyseca." 

"We will see you then," Kaiser said 

I smile and wave to Asher. It will be nice seeing him again. Now we saved more from the Silent Slave life and the family. Knowing we should get going and we off the roof. Heading over to Valeria, Millie, and the others. Knowing that they're ready for action and to get back home. 

"We have contacted Asher and we move out." Asher said, "Get ready to fight." 

"I will watch your backs," Millie said 

"I'm so ready," Valeria said 

We have everything we need so we head out. The village is empty due to fear. Only fellow rebels who stay are out on patrol. So we head out and head back to the clearing. It's where the Airship is waiting for us. As soon as we reach outside the fiends attack us. We have no difficulties but there seems to be more. I can sense it and that's bad news. I hope we can find a way to defeat them. We can't fight forever. I sense them in the distance and see the Airship. It only takes a few minutes to meet up with each other. I can see that Asher close to his limit and so are we. 

"We have to get out of here." Asher said, "They won't disappear like normal fiends." 

"We will be safe in the air no new fiends there." 

That's our captain and that's great news. So we protect those need protection. Once I showed my mark the Silent Slaves were no longer afraid. Once they're in the Airship we enter as well. The fiends can't attack us from inside and we're safe once again. 

"Is everyone alright?" Asher asked 

"Pushed to our limits but we're alright," Kaiser said 

"How about everyone else?" Millie asked 

"We can only hope," Valeria said 

We're safe but not everyone else would be. High in the sky, we can still see the fiends. That shows how many there are. Where did the other fiends go? There are some powerful ones that would take down the new ones. 

"Well, full-on planning is in order," Asher said 

"Or we're going to doom ourselves," Kaiser said 

"There's always a way." I sign 

We haven't had to full-on planning for years. We haven't had a new threat since I was a young teenager. Just starting out as a rebel soldier. We can do this for there's always a way. We just got to figure the way out. 

"I haven't fraught like that in a long time," Asher said 

"Same feeling and they're up to something bad. Alyseca said their darkness is different." Kaiser said 

There’s a silent and we know that’s bad news. I can’t figure out why this darkness senses different from what we’re normally used to. Is that why the fiends truly can’t be stopped? Then if that’s the case how can we defeat them for good? The children are sleeping and we won’t bother them. There’s no need for them to be Silent Slaves. There’s no need for anyone to be Silent Slaves. The family created them so they show how evil they are. 

“This the worse they have ever done. I saw what they could do.” 

We look over at Cid and he’s our best pilot in the rebellion. His family has always been loyal to the rebellion. All the males in his family are Cid so there’s a lot of them. To us, he’s Cid and its easier to keep track of. He’s twenty-eight years old and will be flying until he dies. He has black hair, pale blue eyes, and peach skin. Cid right this the worst thing they have ever done. What these fiends do was horrible to watch. I will never forget what happened to that poor trainer. 

“Alyseca told us about it,” Kaiser said 

“Horrible to watch,” Cid said, “we have to end this.” 

“Don’t worry we will,” Kaiser said 

The trip going to be long so we’re going to like it. It’s nice to relax again and I hope our home is still safe. Hoping that the fiends or whatever they are won’t invade our home. We always have guards just in case but we never had to put them into action. Those they won’t fail for they always train and are ready. We don’t want innocent lives lost. Looking at the children they will be well taken care of. All children who don’t have a family to take care of them like in a large home. A nice couple will watch over them. Looking around and see that everyone taking the time to relax and so do I. 

“We’re landing.” Cid said, “I haven’t seen heart stealers yet.” 

So that could mean that they haven’t been able to get to our home. Well, or at least close to it. For where the Airships are the barrier doesn’t reach. For it only protects the town and the caste we use as a base. The children are still sleeping and they been through a lot. Rebels will watch over them and protect them. Two rebels take the children and they head off before us. Others join them to protect them just in case. Now it’s just Cid, Kaiser, Asher, Millie, Valeria, and I. The hanger area is an empty place and normally it full of life. 

“I sent everyone to the village just in case,” Cid said 

“That’s clever of you.” I sign 

“Thank you Alyseca,” Cid said 

So we start the walk over to the village. Well at least they will be safe is if the barrier still works. I sense that it does and that’s great news. Soon I will be free of the Silent Slave life and that I have been dreaming about for five long years. Kaiser looks over at me and I give him my smile. I know what he was going to ask. That puts everyone at ease and soon we will be home. You can see the castle in the distance. Which was built on a mountain after the kingdom was taken over. A Nobleman and Noblewomen used to lead us but it’s their second in command. Those she’s a great leader like they were. There are no animals around they must have fled as well. It seems the fiends don’t bother them just people. 

We get close to the village when a different fiend appears from the darkness. Not like we have faced before but seems familiar to one we called a shadow. That must be a more powerful version of it. Asher is attacked but it doesn’t take his heart. So only those who have the strange symbol can take hearts. 

“Asher!” Valeria said 

Valeria runs at the fiend at force full and full of fiery. She doesn’t lash out on the innocent but those who deserve it. Sending a powerful firga spell and that takes it down. Asher still alive but has burns that we haven’t seen before. The burns came from a darkness I can sense that. We take down the others that appear from the dark. They’re powerful but we have faced powerful fiends. Asher out cold and Valeria holds him. Slowly taking him to the barrier. In which the fiends can’t pass and that’s what we wanted. So we each head to the barrier and that’s where we will be safe. That’s where I will have my freedom. Still fighting the monsters so we’re not taken down. 

“Alyseca!” 

Turning to see Symetria and she’s a mage. The only rebel who’s magic can overpower the dark magic of the Silent Slave Mark. She used to be loyal to the family until she broke her chains for the truth set her free. Her family abandoned her and Symetria now has us. She’s wearing robes like our uniform. Having long crimson hair and dark blue eyes. Having flawless chocolate brown skin. She’s beautiful for sure and she’s not sallow or prideful. One of the purest people you can know. 

“One step closer you will be free,” Symetria said 

Symetria has the magic ready and it surrounds her right hand and arm. Holding it out and I have to reach and then I will be free from the Silent Slave mark. Finally having my freedom once again and can fight on. That’s when I hear a crack of a branch and turn over to the source. Seeing a young boy from the family. He’s only six-years-old and a huge fiend is in front of him. It’s a strange fiend with the symbol. His blue eyes are full of fear and I can sense it. His skin is pale being so afraid and he has dark brown hair. The fiends are from the family they control them. 

“It can’t be,” Symetria said 

I turn over to my family and friends. Symetria still reaching out her right hand with the magic that will free me. Tears form in my eyes and I take a few steps back. He’s not our enemy the family is. He’s just an innocent boy. They will let him die for no reason and I can’t let that happen. My family and friends mean everything to me. My freedom is just a grasp away but I can’t take it. A life of an innocent child means more. A pure life will be saved I can sense that. 

“Alyseca,” Kaiser said 

“He’s just a child, not our enemy.” I sign “I’m sorry and I love you, my family.” 

Before they can react I run over to the boy as the fiend about to strike. Knowing that my gunblade will do no good. I have not time to grab it or summon it. I hear my name being called and I sense all the emotions. More tears fall down my face it makes me cry but I fight on. I’m faster than the fiend and use myself as a shield. Moments later the fiend strikes me and I lose my heart. I fall to the ground and feel nothing. So is this what dying feels like for yourself. I have sensed it for others by I couldn’t truly understand. Seeing that the fiend is gone and where did it go? Still sense my friends and Kaiser runs over to me. 

“Your life was your own. Free to choose and how to live. Yet you choose the life of a rebel. A dangerous life but worth it. To fight for freedom. To break the chains the held us back for so long. To bring light to the helpless. To bring our world back to light. For Sierra, Briar Tierra is a beautiful and light world. Thank you for your sacrifice now we’re one step closer bringing back true light and power. We salute you, Alyseca Hawkins. Now you are one with the Lights forever in peace and forever honored.” 

Soon I will in the Field of Lights. In which its where the good people go. While the bad go the Underworld and some the Darkriver. Where their souls are forever trapped and while Lights are free. Knowing that’s where my family and most of all Alzena. I’ll see friends I haven’t see in years and those who I saw as family. I know they’re saluting me all I see is light and darkness. 

I wake up I and a strange place and all alone. I sense the same darkness around me and that’s not what I want. I remember that I died because I lost my heart. So I should be in the Field of Lights and so where am I? I heard tales of the Underworld and Darkriver but it's not like this. For a dark place, it’s strangely beautiful. Hearing waves and discover I’m on a beach. Taking some sand in my right hand and it looks like normal sand. But the water seems off I sense darkness. Knowing this isn’t a place back home for I know it by heart. So what is this place and how did I earn up here? The last thing I saw was light and darkness so is that how I ended up this dark beach? I sense no one around me so I am alone?

A few moments later or it seems like moments I have no sense of time here. Two cloaked figures appear from the darkness. Strange I wasn’t able to sense them. Unless this darkness inferring with my ability or they’re dead like me. Or I’m I dead? Turning over my right arm and there are still scars so I’m not. Those souls who passed on no longer have scars or disabilities. For their souls are set free. I know I’m not Terria bound or I couldn’t have grabbed the sand. Also don't have a spirit form and so what I'm I? 

“So there’s another one. How did she end up in this place? With the others, we found them in the same place.” 

“However she ended up here may give us answers but we don’t need to know that to know why she’s worthy.” 

Alright, this is very confusing and who are these two gentlemen. I can tell by their tone of voice that they’re men. One easy to tell with his built and he has a deep voice. While the other has slender built as I do. Another one of what and what I’m I worthy for? Even close I can’t sense any emotions. They can’t be both psychos for that’s a rare mental illness and I only meet a few throughout my life. It must be because of the darkness for I still sense my emotions. The two figures must know each other I can tell that much. 

“Looks like luck is our favor and you still going to recruit her?” 

“She’s strong-willed and a fight so she worthy to Organization XIII. She won’t be our thirteenth but one of our secret members if we’re lucky to have more.” 

So the deep voice one must be the leader and could the second be his second in command? It must be the darkness for I do sense emotion for them those only for a few moments. I don’t sense that they’re bad people. Since I’m wanted I’ll go with them. Also, it doesn’t feel wrong to go. 

“You must be confused and wondered what happened to you. How you ended up here and I shall tell you the answers you see. You lost your heart due to a Heartless. Instead of failing a way you proved how strong you are and became what we called a Nobody just like us. In which you have proven yourself worthy to join our cause.” 

“You were dragged here once darkness overtook your world. Why here will be an interesting story.” 

Alright, so that’s what happened to me. I do remember losing my heart but not how I ended up here. By their reaction, I shouldn’t have. So what’s so special about this place? All I sense is darkness and fiends...no the leader called them Heartless. Their name makes sense so and a Nobody does too. I don’t feel my heart so that’s the truth. I never thought it was possible. Nor that there are more worlds than mine. For we just saw ours, not other worlds. This a lot to take in but I understand it. I know they can tell I want to join.

“Never seen someone two different colored eyes before silver aqua and shadow gray. You sure do have curly and haven’t seen that much curly in years. Also very colorful hair. An interesting brown with crimson, yellow, forest green, magenta, steel-blue, white, and shadow.” 

Having two different color eyes is a rare trait. My sister and I only meet a few that did. So they’re not going to hurt me and the other is looking at me. I know that the protection magic still on me for I sense that. I do have very curly hair when it’s not in a braid. I’ll have to fix my hair later. I do love it but it does get in the way when I fight. Only had my hair cut once and that was when I first became a Silent Slave. That was to wound my pride and self-worth. Not my pride but it did hurt my self-worth. For I felt like I lost myself and Alzena. I wonder what their hair color looks like and what they look like as well. 

“She’ s a quiet one.” 

“As long as she’s able to do her duty rather if she speaks or not doesn’t matter to me. All I want to know is her name.” 

So much has happened and I haven’t spoken a word. I never imagined that something like this would happen. I won’t fail them and I know this my second chance. My life as a rebel will help me. I can handle what they throw at me. For that’s what I did as a rebel. Of course, they would need to know my name. But the leader seems really interested in mine. So what are their names and the same for the other twelve? 

“Right, and she can tell us all about the interesting mark on her.” 

No, it can’t be and I never thought to check. For so much has happened and I thought I was dead. Rebels tried to take off the mark with Silent Slaves who volunteered. But could never be done without that special mage magic. Magic can’t bring back the dead. The mark only fades away when the Silent Slave is dead and their soul has been freed. Raise brings back those who been knocked out in battle. For if you strike down an enemy when down they die. I never took that path for it felt wrong and dark to me. Only fiends I have killed for they’re just monsters of darkness. Looking down at my arm and see the mark still there. But now it's in color the mark has never been and its a shadow. Magic does exist for I sense that so I don’t have worry much. I’m sure I can find a mage like magic. A little longer won’t kill me. 

“The answers we seek will come to light. As of now, we need to know her name and what she posses.” 

The leader is right and I’ll give them what they need. He waves his had and gold letters appear in front of me. So he knows magic but his magic isn’t the same as mage magic. Knowing that someone else will and I just have to find him or her. Similar magic back in my world. I write out my name and he’s pleased with that. I have a feeling he wants more than my name. Still don’t know their names. I’ll find out that soon. 

“This will protect you from the darkness.” 

The other one gives me a coat like the one they’re wearing. It does work for I don’t sense darkness around them. My coat ruined but my tank top and pants are good shape. Basically wearing the same boots as well and they have black pants. This coat reminds me of my uniform and I’ll feel at home. I put it on and its a perfect fit. Do they have a member the same size as me. 

“Alright you will find out your new name and duty.” 

I shake my head, yes and they understand that. It will be interesting to find out what my new name is and what my new duty holds. I used to be a solider and therapist whenever it was needed. I may have to fight but my empathy may not be of much use. I just have to wait and see about that. Right now it doesn’t need to be known. 

“You will know me as Lord Xemnas.”

“I’m Xigbar and you’ll meet the rest in a bit and they will be interested to meet you.” 

I shake my head once again hopefully I can do more than that. I hope I can speak or at least still sign. Calling him lord Xemnas will be strange but I’ll manage. Finally, I see what they look like. Xemnas has silver hair, dark skin, orange-amber eyes. His hair goes to the back of his shoulder and has spikes at the top. Xigbar has dark hair with gray streaks and it's in a ponytail. His ears are pointed and has a gold eye. Wearing an eye patch on his right eye and he does have jagged scared from his left cheek to under his left eye. The same type of injury that Asher got and was that caused by darkness?” 

Xemnas waves his hand and this portal of darkness appears. I wonder how he did that. I know that have to do that. No wonder why we wear these cloaks. For darkness can harm if you’re not careful. Never used it before but I’m not afraid of it. Might as well show them I’m not afraid of darkness just those who could be behind it. So I walk in the dark portal and end up this strange city. 

“You’re truly full of wonders,” Xigbar said, “no hesitation when entering the portal to darkness. Also home sweet home.” 

Darkness isn’t to be fear but those behind it. Darkness isn’t evil but those who use it. The family uses it for evil and many rebels use darkness and they aren’t evil or use it for evil. I never have seen a city like this before. Buildings back home weren’t this tall and it's so interesting to look at. They didn't have lights as these buildings do. I follow Xemnas and Xigbar. I will show them who I am and I hope they like me. This world is dark and I can smell fresh rain. So it must rain here and there’s puddles around. In the center of the world, it is the largest tower and that would have a nice view of the world. We travel to this open area with a hole that I can’t see the bottom off. Floating in the sky is a huge white castle and that must be my new home. 

“I hope you’re not scared of heights,” Xigbar said 

Heights no I’m not and I shake my head no. I do like the sense of flying and being in the air. It just feels nice to me and I know that Alzena felt the same way. What I do fear is tight spaces for I hate the feeling of being trapped. Realizing that Xemnas has left as alone and makes sense after all they have to get ready for me. It makes me wonder what happens next. We have a ceremony to accept new rebels and have a grand feast. I have been to many and they’re always great. Xigbar and I walk on the platform and I see there’s truly no end. How does this castle float and does it work like the family castle? I’ll have to figure that out later. Xigbar and I walk down this long path. The whole castle is this white gray and I like it. 

“Too bad you can’t talk everyone has a story and yours will be an interesting one that I would love to hear. kiddo” Xigbar said 

Well, Xigbar is right about that and everyone does have a story. Also right about my story is interesting. For my world is interesting and now I know not alone in the universe. I wonder how many worlds are like mine. I have feeling that there would be a few. I would have to say that Xigbar interesting and sure Xemnas too. But just Xigbar I get an interest read off of him. Did he just call me a kid? 

I’m not a kid but eighteen and legally an adult in my homeworld. Xigbar stops in his tracks and turns over to me. Looking over at me and laughing a few moments later. There’s emotion from him and I can sense that better here then that beach. I must have reacted in the way he wanted. 

“You may not speak but it's clear to me you still have a good sense of shadow emotions.” Xigbar said, “We all do for we remember how it feels to have a heart.” 

That makes a lot of sense and that reminds me of phantom pain. In which someone feels pain when they shouldn’t for it doesn’t exist. It mostly happens when someone loses a limb and their body just reacts. So I shall call it phantom emotion for me. Those shadow emotion does have a nice ring to it. We do have cure but even that white magic can’t heal everything. I shake my head and Xigbar knows I understand. 

“So how long have you mute?” Xigbar asked 

I hold out my hand and finally, I can use my hand for this. It’s simple to understand this and I use my fingers to show how many years and still hold my left hand up once it down. Xigbar looks at me closely. 

“I don’t know I would do if I couldn’t speak for five years.” Xigbar said, “My story will come after yours kiddo.” 

Putting my hand back down and that makes sense. Truthfully I had a hard time grasping that I couldn't. For my voice and speaking is important to me. I know I will find my voice again but I can’t do that alone. Figures that was going to happen. I hope I can tell my story soon and I can find out his. Along with the other members. I know he won’t stop calling me kiddo but I like it. A dark portal appears moments later. 

“Just step into the portal and you will join our ranks,” Xigbar said 

I shake my head once again and he disappears a few moments later. I will do that someday and too bad we don’t have something like that. Sure we do have teleport magic but that takes a lot of magic and focus. Mess up you can seriously get hurt or worse. I’m alone for the first time and I take a deep breath. I’m ready for this new life. Just a few more moments and then I’ll step in. Wondering what will be heading off too. 

“I hope my family and friends are alright.” I sign 

My left arm doesn’t burn as it should but there’s a sight burn. Like your touching something hot for a moment. So the mark must be halfway gone. I really just have to find magic that similar mage magic. I just don’t want to be a world of silence anymore. Those nothing is wrong with being mute I have good friends that all. But it’s just not me and they would understand. I know what happened to my world. I hope my friends and family pulled out alright and better than I did. Worrying about for he was next to me and I sense my other family. 

Stepping inside the portal of darkness and moments later I’m in this circle room. Standing on top of a platform with a strange symbol like the Heartless symbol. It reminds me of an archer and that has to be the nobody symbol. Looking to see twelve chairs and all different heights. Only one unfilled and who’s going to take that spot? Of course Xemnas would be the highest. I sense different phantom feelings and I only sense one dreadful. So I don’t have to worry about them not liking me. I always know you can’t get along with everyone and you run into people who don’t like you. Along with that, you don’t like yourself. So I'm lucky I only sense one who doesn't. I try to like everyone and I’m a likable person so the majority like me. Seeing that every member is different. If they were wearing hoods I could tell differences between some members. I can’t wait to meet them all. 

“Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat. So we welcome Secret member I Axsclaye the Artistic Solider to our ranks.” Xemnas said


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More worlds fall to darkness and Heartless. More lives are lost to darkness and Heartless as well. Organization XIII soon discovers seven new worthy Nobodies. In which Xemnas allows each new nobody join their ranks as secret members. The first new nobody is a quiet one with a interesting story to be told. She's paired up Zexion and her new life as nobody truly begins. In which she discovers more about herself and others members. Discovering the truth about her world and Organization XIII true goals.

Axsclaye POV 

This is my second chance of life and a new beginning. A new destiny I have to face and who knows maybe I can go back to my old life. Maybe somehow that could be possible and I just have to wait and see about that. After all this, I can help free the dark chains of my world and we can finally be free as we should. For currently we’re puppets to the family until we break our chains and we break free. I just hope my world can be saved and I haven’t lost my family and friends. For that, I have to wait and see. Now it’s time to make new friends for I don’t want to be lonely here. I have a feeling that my life here going to take some time. I know I don’t have to worry about making friends. For only sense only one feeling of negative feeling. Who it is I have no idea. So I was lucky on that part. Those based on that she or he judged me before getting to know me. Which I hate when that happens. I like my rank it makes me feel good and back at home. For it reminds me of the spies we had in our ranks. One of the dangerous job as a rebel. For they’re close to the family and loyalist. It won’t be the same I think but has the same feeling to it.

“Everyone is dismissed,” Xemnas said

Moments later each member disappears into darkness and soon I’ll be able to do that. Darkness is different from dark magic. For dark magic, you have to give up your soul and darkness you do not. Dark magic can be only used for evil and darkness does not. So darkness is something I will learn and I won’t hurt anyone with darkness. For I will not be like the family I would rather die than become like them. Seeing a dark portal opens and I head into it.

I find myself in a room that seems to be a place of gathering. There’s a large window to see the outside and places to sit. So this much be a place they can relax and hang out. If they do that sort of thing which I’m sure that they do. Also, a perfect place to meet my fellow members. Which I’m excited to do for I do love meeting new people. Unless they’re the family or loyalist then its not the same feeling. I know they want to meet me and I wish I could speak to them. I have done this a lot but this the first I’m unable to speak.

The first member that comes to me is a young man my age. It makes sense why they would have a coat my size. We’re at the same height and built. I did fear that members were going to be older than me. I know Xemnas and Xigbar are older than me. Those Xemnas not as old as many would think. Gray hair doesn’t always mean old age. I know two young rebels who rock gray hair. His cloak is a little different by having a bell shape for the shoulders other than its the same. Having steel-blue hair and has messy pains covering his right eye. Other than that it's short from behind. In which goes to his chin and a look I enjoy and love. Seeing that he has bright aqua eyes and peach skin.

“Zexion rank VI the Cloak Schemer.” Zexion signed

Zexion is an interesting name and I like it. Looks like every member has an X in their names and I wonder why we do. So Zexion is the sixth member of Organization XIII. Also, everyone would have a title as well and he does have an interesting title. I wonder what that means and I’ll find out my later. Right off the bat, Zexion shows he can sign. I guess a mute member would pass along quickly and I won’t be in silence. Also, his magic is powerful from what I sense and it’s like mage magic. I sense it's even better somehow and I never thought that was possible.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Zexion,” I sign “how do you know how to sign?”

“I have the drive to learn and I picked up on sign language. So I decided to learn knowing it would become in handy.” Zexion signed, “May I see the mark and I have learned to read people just like you have. I could tell and useful skill isn’t it?”

“A great way to live life and I do love to learn too. Yes, its very useful if I do say myself.” I sign “Of course, and yes it's also very useful.”

I take off my left glove and roll up the sleeve. The way I wear the coat at you can see the end of the mark. I hold out my hand and left too him. He looks at it with a scholarly view and is very interested in it. I know Zexion not empathic but anyone can pick up on reading people. It’s a hard skill to master but anyone capable of doing it. I just do it in ways others can’t. He doesn’t touch my hand or arm for he's a few inches above it. Zexion has respect for me and back at my homeworld that wasn’t the same for some people. 

“This is an interesting scent of darkness and I haven’t seen dark magic like this before. I have only read about it.” Zexion said, “I can detect darkness and it seems to attach on you Axsclaye. Everyone has their own darkness for we all have it. For every heart has darkness but seven pure hearts. But you somehow have darkness attached to you which is hard to pick up the scent. I know it's not because you're a bad person.”

I’m surprised that he knows its dark magic or has ever heard about it. I have to find how he gets that sort of information. Those I have to find about that later. That’s a useful skill that we would love to have. I can sense darkness and I wonder he smells it like I sense it. Of course, I already knew that everyone has darkness inside of them. Those I’m surprised and interested in seven pure hearts. Darkness attached to me doesn’t sound too surprising. For fiends have darkness around them and it makes sense it would latch onto me.

“You have to tell me how you get that sort of information.” I sign “Interesting about the seven pure hearts. Well, my homeworld has a lot of darkness so it makes sense.”

“Alright I trust you with that Axsclaye,” Zexion said “Yes it is and that’s a story I want to find out. Same with the mark that was forced on you. Having you on our side going to help us out. It’s nice that I have someone like me finally. Those other members aren’t bad and I do enjoy time with them. With you, I can tell you can understand me and I understand you. That’s something I have been longing to have.”

He trusts me with the information that he has and that makes me feel honored. I’m sure that he would enjoy the stories I have to tell. Same for the other members and Xigbar I know for sure. He’s smart for sure and I can’t wait to tell him. I will show them what I’m capable of and will be helpful to help them out. I would guess we would have an ability as well like our title. For Zexion hard to figure out but I can’t wait to find out. I sense that he’s someone who doesn’t like to get his hands dirty. Base on his title he would make a great tactics leader. I don’t have to use my empathic ability to know someone like him would get lonely. I haven’t had someone like Zexion in my life for years and like him I been longing to have too.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about me not living up what you want from me. For can handle a life this. I will show you what I’m capable off. From what I read I would enjoy other members' company.” I sign “I have the same feeling and I would be honored to be your friend Zexion.”

I won’t fail them for I can have a life like this. If I can handle a rebel life I can handle this sort of life. I will show them that I can fight and so them how well I can fight. To show them how strong my magic and someday to speak as I normally do. Looking over at Zexion and I can tell he’s very happy about that. So he has strong phantom feelings.

“I would like that a lot Axsclaye.” Zexion signed “I shouldn’t keep others waiting. We can talk more later.”

Only being in the Organization XIII for a few minutes and I already have a friend. I have no trouble making friends because I’m outgoing but this is the fastest I ever become friends with someone. Even with Kaiser, it took some time. Not counting Alzena for she was my twin and the majority are already friends and close. Alzena and I were always close. It has been a few minutes but it seemed it was forever. Another member pops in between us. He’s around my height and also has slender look. Having blonde that spikes up and shaved at the sides. Having green eyes and seems to be a lively nobody. Don’t need to read his emotions to tell he’s happy to see me.

“My name is Demyx rank IX the Melodious Nocturne.” Demyx said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

I think I’ll get along with Demyx for I do get along with lively people. For that’s something I love for I love feeling emotions and colors people give off. I can’t see color now but I still can read emotions. So I don’t like hanging out with those who can’t feel emotions for it feels empty to me and I don’t like that feeling. So far I haven’t picked up on emotions from Xemnas.

“I know can’t speak yet but that’s alright,” Demyx said, “I just got to know if you hate or love music?”

That reaction reminds me of Alzena and that’s how she felt about music. Like with me with art and I have missed doing that. For he forbid me to do any art doing so I was punished. Alzena always took the time to do music like I did art. I always wished I could have musical talent and Alzena always wished she could have an artistic talent.

“I love it,” I sign

“Axsclaye loves it,” Zexion said

“Sweet and I’ll play my sitar for you Axsclaye and you will love it. Or at least remember what it feels like.” Demyx said, “I didn’t realize you could use your hands to speak so cool.”

Demyx has a smile on his face and I’m not surprised by that. Never thought that sign language wouldn’t exist in other worlds or just rare that others won’t know. I can tell that he would be a musician or someone who loves music. Alzena would get along with Demyx very well. I do know what a sitar is but never heard it before. Alzena loved to play the violin and piano also she was a fantastic singer while I’m not. Remember she told my singing voice sounds like a Darking screech and that hurt a lot. But Alzena was correct and I left singing  
to her. That just makes me miss a lot her but it’s not Demyx fault. Throughout my life, I have moments like that when I miss her, after all, she was my twin. Because she was we had that twin bond.

“It’s something that many don’t know,” Zexion said

“Well, I will learn just for Axsclaye.” Demyx said, “I’ll see you later.”

I smile at him and Demyx walks away. Hearing that makes me happy and I won’t be so alone. Those I could talk to Zexion for hours and he could do the same for me. I like that for conversations are fun and never thought I would take them for granted. The next member I meet is tall and muscular and I feel short compared to him. His black hair is dreadlocks styled in a ponytail. Also, he has sideburns and peach skin. He also has blue eyes. Perfectly built for a lancer and I could never get a good grip on a spear. I wonder if he was a guard in his past life he was the perfect built for that.

“Xaldin rank III the whirlwind lancer,” Xaldin said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Axsclaye and you look like a trouble maker that I would have thrown out. But I see you have strength and a sense of loyalty so that’s good with me.

I was right about him being a lancer and wind must be part of his title. I just have to wait and see about that. Also, I look to be right about him being a guard. Darn, he knows a troublemaker when there’s one. Yes, I would be a troublemaker for I’m all sorts of trouble for the family. It burns but it's nice to know that views me in a good way.

“I only cause trouble to those who deserve it.” I sign

“She only causes trouble for those who deserve it,” Zexion said

“That’s good to know,” Xaldin said

Xaldin walks away after that and so far it's going good. I still have to meet that one member that doesn’t like me. I hope that can change if not I can deal with it. The next member is also tall and taller than Xemnas so he must be the tallest member. Also, he has a muscular built like Xaldin. Was he a guard like Xaldin was? He has peach skin and blue eyes. His hair is auburn that’s styled backwards with messy spikes. Standing next to him makes me feel really short.

“Lexaeus rank V The Silent Hero,” Lexaeus said

I can sense he’s more of a silent type for they tend to hide away their emotions. Those he’s glad to meet me and wants me around. So we’ll get along fairly well. Nothing wrong with being quiet or silent. It’s always the quiet ones you have to look out for. We have a handful of quiet types to don’t want to deal with or get on their bad side. Or you will regret it in the end. Alzena was the quiet time and if you got on her bad side you would regret it. For she was a force not to be messed with and I’m the same ay.

Lexaeus leaves after those few moments and he says true to his title. A tall man with pink hair walks over to me. Someone to quick to judge he would be a woman due to feminine features. He has pink hair and that’s in shoulder length and that ruffles. He has peach skin and blue eyes back home he would be a gentleman who dresses elegantly.

Marluxia rank XI The Graceful Assassin.” Marluxia said

Well, that’s an interesting title for sure and I wonder if he’s really an assassin. I don’t think he’s a killer. Those anyone is capable of killing but some people do look like killers. I have met some who looked like killers and some didn’t. Marluxia doesn’t have a killer look so that makes me wonder why he has an assassin title. As for emotions from him, I don’t sense any from him. I’m sure that he has them for that I have to wait and see.

“You have such beauty and I wonder how much strength is behind that beauty.” Marluxia said, “I wonder if your voice matches your beauty.”

At least Marluxia isn’t being a creep saying that. I have been called beautiful before and so has Alzena. It was Alzena who was seen as more beautiful and I was happy for her. I don’t care about beauty but personality and Alzena was the same way. The only thing I do beauty-wise is style my hair. For a simple ponytail would do for battles. So do spend a few minutes doing my hair.

“I don’t remember my voice.” I sign

“She doesn’t remember it,” Zexion said

There’s a hint of emotion from Marluxia so she still remembers how to feel. I guess he still remembers how to feel. Indeed, I don’t remember my voice. For the past five years, I have heard the Silent Slave tone. For a slave has no true voice. A fake happy but monotone voice for a Silent Slave is happy to serve their master. Even in my dreams, I have forgotten what my voice sounds. I don’t remember how Alzena's voice sounds like and we were identical. Or at least until we reached the age of puberty. For I blossomed into someone who was an empath and she was a Clairvoyant. For her hair turned to shades of purple. Of course, she was protected as well for she was seen as dangerous. She was always a dreamer and had a good sense of knowing what was going to happen even with the past.

“I hope you find your voice again,” Marluxia said

Marluxia walks away after that and it was nice meeting him. I still haven’t met the one who doesn’t like me. Yes, I will find my voice again I just know it. I just got to get the Silent Slave mark off of me. Knowing that magic here can do it just has to be powerful like mage magic. The next member that comes is a tall guy with an X scar on his face which goes to his forehead and between his amber eyes. Strange his eyes are just like Xemnas and Xigbar. I know that yellow eyes are a sign of someone who uses darkness. I have seen scars of all kinds. Mine is where you can see them for he wanted that way. He has long blue hair and I see his ears are pointed. He stands a foot away from me and looks at me closely with a cold stare.

“Saix rank VII The Luna Diviner.” Saix said “I don’t care if you speak or not for that doesn’t matter. What does matter if you’re able to follow orders and do missions. I do not like slackers and I will punish slackers.”

Saix straight to the point and very serious. So instead of Xigbar looks like Saix is second in commander. Making me wonder what I have to do to get our heart back. I have no clue how to do that. I don’t slack for I know have to be serious in missions. I finish them unless I can don’t it and risking ourselves isn’t something we plan to do. So we take on missions that we can take. Overconfidence gets you killed. For we all learn going to battle under-leveled more than likely going to get you killed. I can show them I’m more than capable of handling this new life. I missed the sense of doing something worth fighting for.

“Easy on the newbie Saix.”

Another member walks in on us and he’s the same age as Saix. Also, he’s tall as Saix and has slender built. Even those we have the same cloak his sleeves are close up tightly around his arms. Also having a widow's peak and small eyebrows. His eyes are bright emerald green and have purple marks that are reserved teardrops. I wonder where he got marks like that for I never have seen something like that before. What stands out most is his hair which screams fire to me. That must be his element but looks can be deceitful. Which is slick back spike hair that’s bright red.

“Axel rank VIII The Fury of Dancing Flames, Axel said, “Got that memorized?”

Axel points to his head and that must be a catchphrase of He’s fire after all and it was easy to tell. I think I’m going to like Axel a lot and that we would get along well. Those Zexion I’m going to get along with Zexion the most. He’s still standing nearby and ready to help me out.

“I do.” I sign 

“She does,” Zexion said

“Great and we’re going to get along well,” Axel said

“If your done Axel I haven’t finished yet,” Saix said

There’s tension between them and I have sensed this sort of tension before. For it tells me that they used to be friends or their friendship has weakened. I have seen that happen before and a mixer of feelings. As for them, I have no idea. Just based on how I felt it before. It makes me wonder what happened between them and they’re closely ranked. Jealous one of the key factors that destroys a relationship. So they must have known each other before they were nobodies. Most have become nobodies around the same time if rankings past on when they became a nobody. Still, how did Saix end up as second in command? That’s a story I have to find out.

“Alright, Saix just don’t go too hard on her.” Axel said, “Her a slacker no way look at her built slender but athletic. I think her speed would top-notch with her built. You know that to be true.”

I’m not slacker and work my hardest. The only time I slacked when I got sick of him and got the courage to fight back. Of course, that would always end up in punishment but it was worth it. Those moments I showed him he didn’t own me. That always felt great and gave me the strength to escape from him.

“Chill Saix and Axsclaye you always have another friend.” Axel “Got that memorized?”

Axel walks away after that and I like him a lot. Those it’s Zexion that first for me and I smile at him. Zexion smiles back and he gets what I mean. Saix still emotionless and he turns back his attention on me. Still having the serious cold look on his face. I’m curious about many things and I hope to find them out.

“Now back to business Axsclaye. Every day you will do mission and you will compete them.” Saix said, “Doing so we will be closer to getting our hearts back. Do I make myself clear Axsclaye?”

Still wondering how we will be able to do that. Or what do Heartless do with the hearts they stole. My heart would be long gone just like there’s. How do Heartless steal and know about hearts? From what I sensed they’re mindless creatures. I’ll have to find out more about them. If I can handle fiends I can handle the Heartless.

“I will show you I’m capable of that and yes you do.” I sign

“She’ll show herself capable and she understands,” Zexion said

“That’s news I like to hear.” Saix said, “I can’t wait to see how capable you are and how useful you will be.”

Saix walks away after that and that was some meeting Despite his emotionless personality I could tell he still has a liking to me. Only a few members to go and so I will meet the one who doesn’t like me. So which of the three next members not going to like me? For sure it’s not the next and he’s a tall and slender man. Seeing that his cloak is different as well. For his sports pointed shoulders and loose sleeves. I could pick him out even if he was wearing his hood. He has sure platinum blonde hair and his goatee matches his hair. Not a look I like but it looks great on him. Reminds me of a pirate and he would make a great pirate. He has light blue eyes and on his ears are piercings. Four helix piercings and two on each ear. The one dangling on his earlobe is a strange symbol like that Heartless symbol. It’s  
a nice looking symbol. On the top is three points that are splinted and overall it looks like an upside-down heart.

“Luxord rank X The Gambler of Fate.” Luxord said, “It’s always nice to have new members and more to play cards with. Do you play Axsclaye?”

“Yes.” I sign

Zexion doesn’t need to translate for Luxord understands. I do like playing cards those I hated when he was too drunk to play and to terrible to play. He loved playing cards but he was a horrible gambler. The kind that can’t stop playing and loses money so fast. Since he was a nobleman he didn’t have to worry about that. He was always rich even when he gambled away his money. Being an empath I find it easy to play cards those I only used it when he was really drunk and mad. Of course, I had to be careful about it. I was punished for loosing and gained nothing for wining. It will be nice to play and not having to worry about being punished.

Luxord summons a card and is that his weapon? I have seen rebels fight with cards before but that’s a rare weapon. Most see as a weak and useless weapon and which it's not. In the right hands, cards can be a powerful weapon. Luxord would make his cards a powerful weapon. Watching the card move freely across his fingers and that takes a lot of skill.

“I look forward to our game.” Luxord said, “Also I can’t wait to see what cards you have up your sleeves and how you play them.”

I catch the card that he gives me and I hold it in my left hand. I do have cards up my sleeve and I’ll show them. Of course, I’ll keep a few of my cards hidden like me being an empath. For that, I have to wait and see if I can play that card. Looking at his card and the back is a dark with a white border. Seeing that it has the nobody symbol. In the dark area, the symbol is black and there’s one large white one to the corner of the right of mine. Turning the card over and I’m surprised by what it is. Seeing that I’m on the card. Seeing on the top left corner and bottom right corner is my rank. Below is a black nobody symbol. I’m in the middle the top side of me is facing my left and the bottom is facing right. How he do something like this. Luxord walks away after that and I place my card in my pocket.

“It will be interesting to find out your story,” Zexion said

“Same for you and everyone else.” I sign

Zexion smiles and I do want to find out everyone else stories. Everyone would have a story as I do. Wanting to know more and much as I can. Seeing that Xigbar walks over to us. Still get an interesting read off of him. I have rarely get a sense of that from others.

“Already meet but here’s the full me Xigbar rank II the Freeshooter.” Xigbar said, “I see that you two Kiddos are already getting along.”

Looks like his weapon has to deal with a gun. I never used a real gun before just my gunblade. Several rebels chose a gun as their ranged weapon. For they can be light carry and come in all ranges. Guns can be useful in the right hands. So at least I know Luxord has cards and more than likely Xigbar a type of firearm. I can’t wait to find out what they are.

“You know I can be older than you. For looks to could be deceitful.” I sign

“She can be older than you and looks can be deceitful.” Zexion

“So you can communicate in a way that’s very interesting.” Xigbar said, “Clever Axsclaye and I have come up with a clever nickname for you. I can tell you’re only eighteen like little Zexion.”

Yes, it is and I don’t feel so silence now. It’s nice to sign without any pain and soon I will have my voice back. Well, it was worth a shot to see if I could get to him. So he likes to give out nicknames. So what’s going to be my nickname? For Zexion it makes sense and Zexion hides his emotions. So I can’t tell how he feels about it. Xigbar walks away and now it’s just two more memories. One of them not going to like me.

Just my luck the only member that doesn’t like me is the only other female. As long as I like the personality of a person I don’t care if I become friends with women or men. So no talks or whatnot happening between us. Why she doesn’t like me I have no idea. This going to be a long one even those it will last a few minutes. Her cloak looks the same but her boots have narrow toes and higher high heels. She’s tall with a slim hourglass figure built. Having jaw-length blonde hair that slicked back and two long strands styled antennae-like appearance. Having peach skin and vivid green eyes.

“Oh look a walking rainbow.”

Of course the moment we meet she insults me and I know the insults won’t stop either. They will only stop if she comes to like me and I find that unlikely to be the case. We all find out in life there are people in your life that’s going to dislike and hate you for no reason. That’s what happening with Larxene and me.

“She’s mute, not deaf Larxene.” Zexion said, “

Her voice was louder than it should and she did on purpose. I can deal with the likes of her and I can show her what I’m capable of. I’ll stay silent around her for now and won’t see me coming. Oh boy, she’ll be surprised for sure. Hearing laughter comes from her and it suits her.

“Of course you defend her for worms stick together.”

Once again she laughs and this must be common of her. Of course, she insults and makes me wonder if she likes anyone or if anyone likes her. Zexion not bother by her remarks and I’m not bothered either. She sees that we’re not bothered and she doesn’t like that.

“I don’t want to waste time with you.” she said, “Larxene rank XII the Savage Nymph.”

True to her word Larxene leaves without another word. Despite her not liking me I do like her sure we won’t be friends do I do like her as nobody. Her title suits her well and it seems like thunder is perfect for her. Just like how fire is perfect for Axel.

Now just have one more member to meet and they have been going well. Even with Larxene, it went fairly well. The last member walks over to me. His coat is the same but has differences for his sleeves partially covers his hands. His cloak reaches his boots and I haven’t looked at my closely to see if there are any differences. He has long dirty blonde hair and short bangs that frame his face. Having peach skin and has large bright green eyes.

“Vexen IV the Chilly Academic,” Vexen said 

Base on his title it looks like he controls ice. Also with his title looks like he’s known for his brain. I could tell Zexion is the same way. My intelligent would be up there and would be the same as them I have no idea. Seeing that Vexen looking at me closely.

“I want to find out about that mark and you would be interesting to study,” Vexen said a

Vexen gets to close and he doesn’t know what hit him. He lets out a small shout and finds himself on the floor. Of course, I didn’t hurt him and I could have if I wanted him to hurt. But I didn’t for I know he wasn’t going to anything to me just got to close to my liking. Of course, he’s a mad scientist. I’m not an experiment or lab rat.

“You deserve that Vexen.” Zexion said, “Unless Axsclaye wants it you will not test on her.”

Vexen gets up from the floor and rubs his right wrist. I sense that he’s not mad at me and Vexen knows that he deserved it. Other than being a creepy scientist I would get along with him fairly well. Those this first meeting has left a dislike in me. So that liking going to take some time. Those I knew that was going to happen. Zexion still stares him done.

“I’m sorry I view the world as a grand experiment I didn’t mean to scare you like that. Darn, you’re stronger than you look. Figured that you had agility to you.” Vexen said, “I’m glad that Zexion has taken a liking to you Axsclaye. He needs someone like him and you’re like him so that meaningful to me.”

So he’s not all mad scientist after all and that’s good. There’s some good to him and I do understand how he feels. I view the world as emotional and I do like viewing the world like that. Even when it can be a curse sometimes. I can tell that he cares about Zexion. Did they know each other before they became nobodies? Base on ranks they should have become nobodies around the same time. Still having to warm up to him but overall he’s not so bad.

“It’s alright I forgive you.” I sign

“She forgives you,” Zexion said

“You're a good one I can see that.” Vexen said, “I’ll see you around Axsclaye.”

Vexen walks away and I will see him around. I suppose I could try science to get the mark off of me. For back at home, magic is more powerful than science. Maybe Vexen could figure something out and if not it doesn’t hurt to try. Zexion wouldn’t want me going in alone and he would help as well. Hearing Saix walks over to us still the same as before.

“You have met everyone and Zexion will take you to your room.” Saix said, “From information, I been told about you Axsclaye your training starts tomorrow. Zexion will be your mentor since you two have been getting along so well and he’s the only one at this time who can communicate to you.”

Well, that makes sense I would stay right away. It makes sense everyone reacts differently for we’re all different. Also, I’m used to a life of mission just haven’t done it in five years. Those it won’t take long to get back to where I was and even better. So Zexion doesn’t have to teach much I would guess. That means more time to find out about each other. That would be a lot of fun and it would be nice for other members to understand me so that Zexion doesn’t always have to translate. Those I could tell that he was enjoying himself. Zexion takes the lead and I follow him. Just wondering how big this castle is and back at my home, the castle was smaller but still bigger than you can imagine. Not as grand as the true caste or the dark castle. But it’s still a good one and those high ranking live in the castle. We walk down a hallway.

“So what do you think?” Zexion asked

“It’s nice and I like it,” I sign “I’m going to like it here. Other than one day I haven’t felt where I would call a home for five years. It feels like I have my old life back.”

It does feel like I’m in my old life and I like that feeling. I have missed that feeling as well and I know this going to be different. But it does feel the same in a way. I can’t wait to see what missions I will take. To find out what weapon and ability I will have. It would be nice to have my gunblade but it also is nice to try a new weapon.

“That’s the first I hear that and very interesting.” Zexion said, “I can’t wait to find out why you answered like that.”

“Well, I can't wait to find out your life story,” I say

“I’m sure that you will like it.” Zexion said, “My main hangout is the library.”

“Great and I love to read.” I sign

I can’t wait to tell him and he’ll find out first for he’s the only one that can understand me at the moment. Indeed, and I can’t find out his story and I’m sure he has a story to tell. Just like everyone else has a story to tell.

“Good and welcome my fellow bookworm,” Zexion said

Everyone should have a best friend that they can connect too. The last best friend I had was Alzena and she died six years ago. Since then I never attempted to have a best friend. I just couldn’t handle another best friend after I lost my twin sister. There’s a time to move on and I know that Alzena wouldn’t be mad at me for having best friend again. I can see that happening to Zexion and me.

“Yes we have to stick together,” I sign “so how big is this library?”

“It’s huge and books from many worlds.” Zexion said, “It’s a shame I’m the only one who really uses it.”

That’s so amazing and I can imagine that. Alzena would love to see that and one of the things we had in common was reading. We used to do that together. Either reading the same stories to see how fast we can read. Or different stories so we could talk about them. Back at home, the library was a good one. Having ancient books that were well-taken care off.

“That’s so amazing,” I sign, “I can’t wait to see that.”

I haven’t been to a library in forever for he forbid me to visit one. For he knew how much I loved to read. He always tried breaking me in any way that he could and knew how. But he could never do it for I never broke and I overcame his chains. When I did I ran away and almost gained back my freedom. His heart was full of darkness I’m sure the Heartless loved that.

“I’m glad that someone finally has an interest in reading like me.” Zexion said, “I can’t wait to see your ability and weapon. I haven’t felt this excited in forever.”

I wonder how long forever is and it could be a long time. There are many worlds out there and they could fall to darkness and heartless long before I did. Do nobodies age? I haven’t felt a need to eat and stuff like that. Granted only been a few hours or I think it has. I can’t truly know how much time has passed. At least I should be feeling hungry by now. The last meal I ate was on the airship and that was a pasta dish. Sleeping I would guess keeps our strength in check. For I do feel tried and it has been a long few hours or day maybe even days.

“So what’s your weapon?” I sign

“Well, you’ll find that out tomorrow,” Zexion said

“So you’re leaving me hanging?” I sign

“Totally and we don’t need to eat but we have a want of it. To remember when were humans.” Zexion said, “Sleep is the only thing we truly need. It gives us strength back and keeps us around. So if we have a rough day a good rest is all need and we’re good as new.”

Well, I can’t wait to find out his weapon and ability. That’s why I haven’t felt hungry and that’s a strange feeling. Not able to feel hunger going to take getting used to. Those it’s nice that I can eat when I want too. So I was right about sleeping and I’m glad for that. If it wasn’t it would drive me crazy unable to sleep. For sleeping makes me feel connected to Alzena. I don’t dream like she did but I still have dreams and nightmares.

“That makes a lot of sense.” I say “It’s strange to not feel hungry.”

“It’s something you get used too.” Zexion said, “I have a question?”

Knowing that’s the truth and I got used to no be able to speak freely. Those that took a lot getting used to. I tend to speak what’s on my mind. To give strength and courage to others by talking. I still could if more understand sign language.

“What is that question?” I sign

“Doesn’t it hurt when you sign,” Zexion said

“It should but it no longer does.” I sign “The pain teaches to not speak unless we’re ordered too by our masters.”

Looking down at where my mark is and doesn’t burn at all. So I guess the mark only made halfway to being gone. Which makes a lot of sense that I think about it. If I became a Silent Slave when they first came out my tongue would have been cut off. But that slowly killed Silent Slaves and how we don’t know. Even more dangerous cutting vocal cords and to many just died. So they discovered dark magic could do it and stick with it. Looking over at Zexion and I can sense he wants to destroy the mark.

“That’s beyond horrible and I will find a way to get the mark off of you.” Zexion said, “I won’t stop until I figure it out. How long have you had it?”

“Five years,” I sign “like I stated before I have long forgotten my voice even in my dreams. When Silent Slave speak it’s in monotone sort of like leader Xemnas.”

I sense the drive in him and that makes me happy. We only have known each other for a short time but he’s willing to get the mark of off me no matter what. Something like that is rare in a person for selfishness gets in the way.

“That I can imagine in my head,” Zexion said

“So how long have you been a Nobody?” I ask

Hopefully, that’s not too personal and I won’t ask how. Maybe someday I can find that out and I can tell him. I’m sure very curious about nobodies and Heartless. Because of so, I want to find out all I can. Stuff like that I love to learn. Also, I can help out my friends and family knowing about the Heartless. They wouldn’t have to worry about nobodies. I sense there are lessor nobodies and we’re control of them.

“I asked something personal now it’s my turn.” Zexion said, “I have been Nobody for around ten years and same for the members before me. We all come from the same world Radiant Garden.”

It hits me quick Zexion was only a child when he lost his heart. So Heartless don’t care who they go after. Still wonder what draws them to hearts and do they decide what hearts they want? No wonder Vexen had a caring side with Zexion. So they would have become nobodies around the same time. Did Vexen try to protect Zexion? I sure would for that’s how I lost my heart. So finding our hearts won’t be an easy task. Thought as much and what makes it so difficult?

“That’s so terrible and you were only a child.” I sign “I will anything in my power to help get our hearts back.”

“Scariest day of my life.” Zexion said, “I know you will be very helpful. So what world do you come from?”

“My homeworld is Sierra Briar Terria.” I sign

Wondering about Radiant Garden and that must be lost to the darkness by now. So there must be hundreds of worlds out there for Heartless to finally invade mine. There’s so much I can tell Zexion and he would enjoy it. For I know he’s scholar like and loves to learn like me. A nature utopia but a hardship lifestyle because of the family. I’ll tell Zexion everything I can and everyone else too. If they want to find out about such knowledge.

“So many worlds out there.” Zexion, “We’re at your room.”

Talking so much I didn’t realize how far we walked. The castle still the same dull gray but I like it. Seeing that my rank already been added and lesser nobodies must have done that. I sense that feeling around my room. Knowing it won’t be much but it's better what I had before.

“Already feel at home.” I sign

“Good and you know where to find me if you need anything Axsclaye.” Zexion said, “He’s a journal you can write down your thoughts and goodnight Axsclaye.”

“I do and will,” I say “thank you, and goodnight Zexion.”

Zexion hands me a journal and I take it. Seeing that it's a journal with gray cover with the nobody symbol. Has a pen on the binder of the book. I do love to journal and at least he let me keep that. Those the reason why I don’t want to think about. Knowing that my family would keep my journal safe. I open up the door and enter my room. Nothing truly special about it but it feels like a homey bedroom to me. A bed with a small dresser. There’s a window and I see there are no stars or even more. I never have seen anything like that before for there’s always stars in the sky and the moon has phases. Seeing a door that would lead to the bathroom. I’ll take showers so I will have a routine. Too tired at the moment do anything else but sleep. So I head over to my bed and laid down. Closing my eyes and falling asleep moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it won't take so long each time. Or maybe I should have waited until was finished. Anyway another chapter done. I did first post on January 29th and didn't realize you can change the date. As you can tell Axsclaye is a likable character and the type she would get along with everyone but someone like Larxene. Each relationship going to be different and obviously my favorite character going to have the fast one or first sight type of deal. You learned some interesting things and more will come on those later in the story. So I'll see you readers at an later date.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More worlds fall to darkness and Heartless. More lives are lost to darkness and Heartless as well. Organization XIII soon discovers seven new worthy Nobodies. In which Xemnas allows each new nobody join their ranks as secret members. The first new nobody is a quiet one with a interesting story to be told. She's paired up Zexion and her new life as nobody truly begins. In which she discovers more about herself and others members. Discovering the truth about her world and Organization XIII true goals.

Chapter II 

Everything has changed now and never realized life could be like this. I don’t know how our lives got to me like this. For we lived our lives as we normally did and have done so for as long as we can remember. Not a sight chance from what we have seen. I look over at Alzena and I’m glad that I have a twin sister. If I had to face this alone I don’t know what I would have done and Alzena would feel the same as I. We’re identical but still different from each other. Base off looks you would have a hard time telling us apart for we look alike and at the same height. We almost sound the same as well and Alzena has a softer tone.

The moment we discovered that everything changed when we discovered our parents dead. Royal guards were the ones that murdered them. We never have seen in person before but we’re always told them about them. Royal Guards uniforms are blood red so you can’t see the blood that they spill. The Royal Guard only comes to capture and kill those who commit treason. Those that makes no sense for our parents would never commit treason for we’re loyal to the family and they wouldn’t betray them. The family rules our world. Father is one that’s in control and we learn all about the family. They protect us from the evil group who’s trying to take over our world. They call themselves rebels for they saw that they’re fighting for our freedom. The family tells us that’s all lies so they can have power. All rebels are traitors who are dealt with the harshest punishment.

Yet why were our parents murdered? We were just feeding the homeless and poor. Our town is Colorsoulia and it’s a town where artists and musicians live. Our parents were both for our mother was an artist and our father was a musician. We lived life in the upper class and had money to help feed the homeless and poor. We also gave them clothes and what they need. Our town has a lot of that. Since we’re upper class we live close by nobles. For the rich are important and the poor are discarded. While the middle class is treated fairly. They’re families who are mayors of towns and cities. Our nobleman leads well and sees the poor and homeless as a disgrace. So he bans them from entering middle and rich class sections. Those that’s not the same for us for he doesn’t want dead bodies messing up the whole town. So helping the poor and homeless is not illegal or treason. So why were our parents killed by the Royal Guards?

Also, who set the Royal Guards on us? We’re a well-liked and valued family. That we have many friends and we don’t have any enemies. Families don’t like us but they would never do something like this. Our family is in good graces of the noble family. Also, they wouldn’t do something like this. I can’t think of someone who would do such a thing.

“What’s going to happen to us now?” Alzena asked

“I don’t know Alzena,” I say “they’re still here.”

We’re hiding in our room and inside our closet. The Royal Guard never saw us but we saw him and went through the window and closed it after. Fearing that he would discover us and would kill us as well. Those that would be unlikely the Royal Guards don’t kill the young. Or that’s what we all think for the young are never seen again.

“How do you know that?” Alzena asked

“I don’t know I just do,” I say

He’s still downstairs and that’s all I know. How do I know that I still have no idea? Strangely, people can’t scare me for somehow I know they’re coming. Or at least that’s what happens sometimes. Alzena looks over at me and doesn’t think I’m crazy.

“I trust your judgment,” Alzena said

“Of course, I’m your twin,” I say

I can always trust my twin sister as she can always trust me. We wouldn’t betray each other for a family that doesn’t do that. Yet someone betrayed us for it got our parents killed. I can’t wrap my mind on how someone could betray another. I get this terrible feeling that we’re in danger and I don’t know where that came from.

“Aly, what’s wrong?” Alzena asked

“We’re in danger,” I say

We have been talking in quiet tones so they wouldn’t be able to hear us. We didn’t hear them and that’s impossible for the stairs can be noisy so there’s no sneaking snacks for us. Before we can think about even more we’re pulled out of the closet. Two Royal Guards have captured us one female and the other male. Where did the female Royal Guard come from? The male Royal Guard is holding me and how I have no idea. Both of us let out screams.

“Shut up little girls.” He said

I try kicking the guard so I can break free and Alzena does the same thing. Surprisingly the Royal Guards don’t do anything to us. I figure that they would do something us to stop us. For doing that would make the most sense.

“They’re feisty and energetic that’s good news,” she said

What do they mean by that and I know it’s not good news for us. I could tell by their tone of voice and so can Alzena for it’s dark. It’s something that someone bad would say. So something bad happens to the young that they take. Moments later both of them are knocked to the ground and we fall safely to the ground. They’re still alive and the freaky mask that they’re wearing has fallen off. The woman is young and just a teenager. While the male is older like our father.

“It’s alright you two are safe now.”

Looking up to see who saved us and it’s an older couple but not as old as our parents were. It’s easy to tell that they’re married by their rings on their finger. Both of them have brown skin and black hair. The woman has hazel eyes and he has brown eyes. Our world is full of races and our town is mixed. The poor and homeless are mixer races just like middle and rich. Those the nobleman is human like us. They wear a uniform like the Royal Guards but theirs isn’t freaky. They’re expensive looking robes and they’re rebels. But we have been told they murder even children. So how come they saved us?

“My name is Kai and this my husband Gavin.” Kai said, “We’re here to protect you.”

Looking at both of them and why do they feel like good people to me? We have always been told that rebels are pure evil and want to destroy us all. They didn’t even kill the Royal Guards. But they still did kill our parents. Those after discovering that she’s so young I think that she had no choice. So the male must be the same way. Both are still out cold and how did they do that? Alzena looks over at me and I give her a smile she knows what I mean.

“Alright, we will go with you and thank you my name is Alyseca,” I say

“Yes, thank you for saving and my name is Alzena,” Alzena said, “Where are we going?”

“It’s what we do best,” Kai said

“We’re taking you to our town where you will be safe from harm.” Gavin said, “We have son two years older than you. Pack up what you want and we will leave.”

“We will do that,” I say

Seeing that Kai is taking care of them and currently looking over the young teenager. I wonder what she’s doing to her. We should do as we told and head off to do so for we don’t want to keep them waiting. We gather our clothes and important stuff that we want. Knowing that we won’t come back to our house ever again. They mustn’t live in a bad town if we’re going there. For we been told they live somewhere horrible.

“We’re done,” Alzena said

“Alright let’s get going,” Kai said, “They took your parent's bodies but we can have memorial from them once we get there.”

“Alright,” I say

That’s all I can say for I’m shocked by the news so is Alzena and she can’t find her words. There’s nothing we can do on the matter so we leave. Alzena and I hold hands as we leave. Heading back to where our parents were murdered it was like nothing happened. We head outside and their son is waiting for us. He walks over to us when he sees us. He also has black hair and brown skin but has eyes like his mother.

“Hello my name is Kaiser and it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kaiser said

“My name is Alyseca and I feel the same,” I say

“My name is Alzena and so do I,” Alzena said

“I’m going to have a hard time telling you apart but I’m glad to hear that.” Kaiser said, “Sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” we said

Of course, we knew that was going to happen for that’s how the majority of people are. Even our parents got confused from time to time. Kaiser helps us take our things to the carriage and we never been in a carriage before. For we always walked around town and barely went to see what outside has to offer.

“You’ll like your new home,” Kaiser said

Alzena and I do believe him a little for we still have in our minds what they told us. Heading inside the carrier and see it’s cozy inside. Perfect for people to sit inside and someone would be the driver. Since we’re in a carriage we will have a long ride before us.

I wake up and still remember everything that happened. My death or should have been death flashes in my mind. Speaking mind it wasn’t all in my head or dream like I just had. So what happened is the real deal and still wrapping my mind on how I can be alive without a heart. I remove my left glove and see that the mark still there. I was hoping that it would fade away with time. No such luck and I have to wait a little longer. Placing the gloves back on and put back on my boots. I was so tired I slept with my coat on. 

“Time for my new life to start,” I sign “it will be great.” 

Looking at the journal that gave me which rest on the small desk. I will keep track of my thoughts and there will be no pain like before. It’s a simple one and nothing special. Getting up from my bed and I had restful sleep. My voice is still lost even in my dreams. My room is nothing special as well but its leagues better than my old so-called room. I walk over to the small bathroom and I have no need to use the toilet but I will always shower and take a bath. I head over to the mirror and look at my reflection. My curly hair is messy and I smile. 

“I can do my hair.” I sign 

I’m not a girly girl but I do love doing my hair in braids. That was something that Alzena and I would do together. For the past five years, I had my hair in Silent Slave ponytail. Which was a simple ponytail. I open up the draw to get brush and hair products. Using the sink to wash my hair and do what I need to my hair. Putting it in a fancy braid and it still takes me a few minutes to do so. 

“Now I’m ready.” I sign 

Everything is placed back and I leave the bathroom. Heading out of my room and do remember where the Gray room is. As I walk I wonder what my missions will be like and still wonder how we will get our hearts back. Once I get to the Gray Room I see that Saix, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, and Luxord are here. 

“I see that you like to style your hair,” Axel said, “your style is as stylish as mine.” 

I look over to Axel and smile. Of course, he would be like that for his spiky hair screams that. I wonder how his hair looks not spiky. Does it stay like that or does have to do his hair as I do. Like with braids for me spiky hair part of his personality. Like with Valeria and her messy hairstyle. Demyx walks over to us. 

“I like your fancy braid,” Demyx said, “she would make you look good in a braid.” 

I can easily do something like that and there are many braids out there. I have been asked to braid hair before and it wasn’t difficult for me to do. Axel shocked by Demyx's remark and I would laugh if I could. Demyx looks over at me and sees me smile. 

“Now you gave her an idea,” Axel said, “then we will make a bet. If you win you braid my hair and if I win I will make your hair spiky.” 

That would be interesting to see and others would enjoy it. Also, it would be fun as well to do it. I will show Axel what I’m capable of. He holds out his right hand and we shake on it. 

“Alright we have a deal,” Axel said, “you better go or Saix will lose his head.” 

I like Axel a lot and I know he feels the same way about me. So I have a few friends in Organization XIII. Zexion reading a book once again and I see him smiling. Yes, I shouldn’t keep him. Saix gives me a look that sort of freaks me out. So I walk to them. 

“Good your mission is ready and Zexion will be your mentor.” Saix said, “I hope you do disappoint us.” 

There’s a harsh tone in his voice and I won’t disappoint them. I’ll happily show them what I’m capable of and will be worthy of my new cause. I can tell that Zexion happy to mentor me. I’m happy that I will learn from him. For he’s my best friend and we get along so well. Once I’ll travel in DTD. 

“Follow me Axsclaye,” Zexion said 

A dark portal comes after Zexion summons one and someday I will control one myself. I know I can do it for I’m not afraid of darkness. Nor I will use it to hurt anyone. Zexion heads in and I follow right behind him. I wonder how they discover such a travel. Back at my homeworld, we can teleport but that takes a lot of magic to do so. Moments later we are in a new world. 

Zexion and I end up in a town like world and reminds me of towns in my homeworld. Right now we’re on a platform. Looking around I gather the townees play a sort of sport or do plays here. It would be the perfect place to do so.

“This part of Twilight Town is called the Sandlot.” Zexion, “Most of the time it has little activity. When it’s busy it’s due to a sport called Struggle. In which someone has to knock their opponent orbs off and the person with the most points wins. It’s a well love sport here.”

“Sounds like fun and this remains me of my hometown.” I sign “Teach me what I have to learn?”

“Nice and first thing we learn is how to summon our weapon,” Zexion said, “then we will find out our ability.”

Zexion holds out his hand and summons his weapon. A few moments later his weapon appears and to most, he would have a book. That such a weapon would be useless but that’s not true. I can’t believe that Zexion has a lexicon and it can be a powerful weapon in the right hands. I never have seen one in person before. I just heard stories about them.

“Like my weapon is a lexicon and my ability is illusions and shadows,” Zexion said

It makes sense that he would have the ability of illusions for lexicon channels illusion magic. Or that’s how I learn it. A lexicon is so beautiful and I know some people would die to see the sight of it. Also, some who would destroy.

“It’s so amazing,” I sign “I only read and been told stories about the powers of a lexicon.”

Zexion shocked my thrill remark about his lexicon. What I thought about before about the majority of them thinking lexicon would be true. I can tell that Zexion has faced that before. So it must be the same for his illusion ability as well. The shock wears off and turns to happiness but wonder as well.

“How do you know that?” Zexion said

“I will tell you later.” I sign

“Leaving me with mystery Axsclaye,” Zexion said, “I like that. To summon your weapon it's easy just focus and it will appear.”

His remark is so him and I smile for that’s all I can do. I don’t want to tell him how I know about lexicons and the dark tale behind them. I can’t give my hopes up for what I think is impossible. That dark story has no hope for what I want. What many want back in my homeworld. I have a task right now and I clear my head of such thoughts.

“Alright, that I can do,” I sign

Summoning weapons is something we could do and many chose to have their weapon at hand. For that was easier than focusing for a few moments to get it. So I focus and my weapon appears a few moments later. Seeing that sketchbook appears in my left hand. My sketchbook is similar to Zexion’s Lexicon. So our ability must be similar as well. It also comes with a special pen.

“Larxene going to hate your weapon,” Zexion said, “Of course, she can’t see the value of our weapons.”

“You’re right about that,” I sign “some people can be small-minded.”

Of course, Larxene would be like that and I wonder what her weapon is. No weapon is weak for people are weak. I have seen rebels make cards and even flute a strong weapon. Oh boy if Larxene ever saw a flute fighter she would try to destroy that person mentality. Larxene can’t understand what we can do and it is powerful. I do have a feeling of what I can do.

“Of course,” Zexion said, “let’s see what you can do.”

Right on cue a few of the strange shadows appear before us. Hands-on training I do like a lot and that’s how I learn best. While Alzena learned the best by books. Those I did enjoy book learning as well. I take the pen and draw with my left hand. Drawing vines and moments later they come to life and destroys the shadows with ease. Fighting here is different and I do like this battle style. I like the feel of my sketch and will like my new fighting style as well. Those I will miss my gunblade and I wonder if I can have it again. For two weapons is common back in my world.

“I’m going to like your Animation ability,” Zexion said, “Like with my Illusions ability we can come up is endless for our minds are creative and tactic.”

“That’s how I feel even without a heart.” I sign 

“That’s because we can feel phantom feelings,” Zexion said

“Like phantom pain, you can feel pain even when there’s no pain to feel.” I sign “I see that happen to those who lost limbs.”

“You’re wise and freaky how minds can trick us.”

“So true,” I sign 

It’s not so hard to accept that Zexion would know about phantom pain. It is how freaky how our minds can be our worse enemy. I always felt bad for those who dealt with phantom pain I just wanted to take their pain as well. I could feel it as well. What we feel is like phantom pain and I wonder if a phantom heart appears.

“So the enemy you saw before you and defeated was a Shadow and they’re one of the many Heartless. What we focus on is the Purebloods they don’t have the Heartless symbol or a captured heart the collected. Shadows are the weakest heartless but don’t can be deadly in groups. For when they’re on ground they’re impossible to hit.”

So we had the right now for the shadow heartless. We did have trouble when shadows were in large groups and hidden on the ground. I was wondering why we didn’t lose our hearts to shadows. But lost my heart to that heartless with their symbol. I wonder why we only focus on Purebloods. Where did Heartless come from?

“I was wondering about the difference between heartless.” I sign “It was a strange heartless with a symbol that took my heart. So what are those heartless called?”

“The other form of heartless is Emblems,” Zexion said, “Purebloods always existed but emblems are man created.”

Zexion said that with a tone that I know something more to it. Those I don’t ask him about it for I don’t want to hurt him. Right now the information that emblem heartless isn’t natural like purebloods is what I need. Those I have also why our weapons were unable to kill heartless like with fiends.

“So why weren’t we able to kill hem?” I sign

“Only a keyblade can defeat heartless and collect hearts that they collected.” Zexion said, “A keyblade is a special weapon. Just imagine a sword and key combined for that’s what I keyblade is. It has many forms and it choices it master who as a pure heart. So you could be worthy of keyblade. I was saved by a boy with keyblade and that was before I was nobody.”

“So you were attacked by heartless before?” I asked

“No, they were different creatures I never saw them again.” Zexion said, “Those they’re not important heartless are.”

So there are other fiends and how interesting. I never heard of the keyblade before and its an interesting weapon for sure. We have many weapons but nothing like the keyblade. What Zexion says about it it would be hard to imagine if each keyblader had their own keyblade. Also never heard a weapon choosing its master and that’s strange to think about. I do like the sound that I could be worthy of a keyblade. I know Zexion could be as well.

“So a keyblade can collect hearts from heartless.” I sign

“Correct and how did you figure that out Axsclaye?” Zexion asked

“Oh because of saying you have the key to my heart so I connected the dots,” I sign

“Very clever and we seek a keyblader so they can collect hearts and we can get our hearts back.” Zexion said, “Those a keyblader hasn’t been for tens years. That’s why more worlds are lost to darkness.”

I can be clever and figure things out with little information. It makes sense that a keyblade can collect and defeat heartless. Looks like a keyblade is a rare weapon hence why none have appeared over ten years. So something must happened to the young boy who saved Zexion. I wonder if keyblader will ever appear.

“So how do we get our hearts back?” I sign

“A keyblader will collect hearts and with those collected hearts it will create Kingdom Hearts,” Zexion said, “with Kingdom Hearts, we will get our hearts back.”

“I see and I hope that’s soon.” I sign

What Zexion said is very confusing and I do get the gasps of it. As a whole it’s confusing and I wonder how collected hearts gather to make Kingdom Hearts. To see that we have to have a keyblader that collects hearts. For now, I have to wait to see how Kingdom Hearts is created. For now, I will help take care of Pureblood heartless. It will be like taking care of fiends so they wouldn’t take over the world. Or at least were they spawn for they can’t enter most towns for on rare time they able to but I have never seen that happen just heard stories. Those heartless it doesn’t seem to be the same case. Which would have caused trouble for rebels.

“I hope so too,” Zexion said, “it has been so long.”

He was only a child when he lost his heart and turned into a Nobody. I feel bad for him for no child deserves that. There must be a lot of worlds out there if my world finally fell to darkness. I guess maybe the stars are different worlds. We did have talks of space and what’s out there. But we never had the means of such travel.

“I see you being worthy of the keyblade.” I sign 

“I like your kind words but no I’m not,” Zexion said

I see that he has disappointed tone in his voice and I see it in his eyes too. With no heart, he can feel it well and I can read it. So how he feels is strong. I wonder what happened to make himself feel unworthy to be worthy of the keyblade.

“I’m sorry if I brought up something painful.” I sign

“It’s not your fault. I’m the one who made the choice and you wouldn’t have known.” Zexion said, “Let’s move on there are also nobodies like us. We’re the ones that are the highest rank and control the lesser ones. There’s only a handful of nobodies but hundreds of heartless. Since nobodies are empty shells that never meant to exist. Created when someone strong heart loses their heart and their body becomes a nobody. We’re either light or darkness we walk in the lane of between. What emotions we feel is phantom we can’t cry but we still can feel pain. Only humanoid nobodies can age.”

So there are at least three types of these fiends. The ones Zexion only saw once heartless and nobodies. What Zexion told me makes sense and is creepy to a point. Heartless remind me of fiends for there’s so many of them. Some are common while others are rare or in between. We do have a book of fiends and luckily that hasn’t changed much recently. Once a keyblader appears my world will be saved and fiends will be the only monsters we have to face.

“That makes sense,” I say

“There are gummi nobodies or those who travel the worlds by the space between. We pay little attention to them for we don’t need a gummi ship for travel.” Zexion

“We had ships that we could travel by air but not space.” I sign

“I’ll tell you about gummi ships and you tell me about your airships,” Zexion said

“It’s a deal.” I sign

I would like to know about these gummi ships and how they travel through space. How could a ship like that do that? Zexion would enjoy hearing about it for it’s an interesting subject. We weren’t always capable of such a flight. It was invented by rebels who wanted a fast way to travel in the sky for that was quicker than the land. Of course, the family took credit for such travel and labeled rebels as thieves.

“Dusk and Creepers are the ones you see around the castle. They’re lesser nobodies that are under everyone's control. Twilight Throne is one of the ways we test our strengths and you face it soon.”

I was wondering what I saw lurking around the castle. Dusk reminds me a lot like Darkers and those who lost themselves to dark magic. Barely a person just an empty dark shell that was once a person. They’re weak only but strong in a group. Hence why they mostly attack in groups and Dusk would be the same. As for Creepers, they would too and be easy to take care off base on what I read off them.

“Control them and we must have control of our nobody,” I say

“You catch on quickly and they’re high ranking nobodies,” Zexion said

Zexion snaps his fingers and a few moments later his nobody appears. Seeing that it floats and it would never touch the ground. It has no feet or nor eyes or a face at all. The last remark seems to be common no eyes on nobodies. So how do they see? I’ll have to ask that later. Zexion nobody face is cover by a hood and the nobody symbol hides it face which hidden in the shadows. The Nobody symbol looks like something I never see before but I like it. Zexion nobody floats in the air like and has lexicon The nobody symbol on his nobody on it’s hold that covers its face. In which hidden in darkness so it seems like it has no face. It has a built of a cloak user and has metallic seen to it. The cloak itself is a shadow black and the sleeve of has a curve making an oval shape when it’s arms are close together it has shadowy silver hands. It has a point that curves inwards In the middle of the cloak has gold design and it curves to both sides. Which attracts to main cloak and it’s body shadow and rectangle. It has a gold design at the bottom and its shape at a point. It has no feet and blends like have no bones. The backside is the same and you can’t see it’s body. 

“Conjurer and it’s immune to magic,” Zexion said

“It suits you.” I sign

“Perfectly and now let’s see yours,” Zexion said

Summoning my nobody won’t be difficult for I have summoned well summons before. I snap my fingers and my nobody appears. Its head has a small indent that curves to the top. It’s head the color of dark gray. It has a long neck and where shoulders would be curves to a sharp point. Its arms are chains and there are six of them. Its hands are broken chains and has two fingers and still able to hold swords. Which are simple swords. Its arms and neck are silver and also has a metallic sheen to it. The shoulders of the navy blue uniform have gold shoulder pads. Which connects to gold fabric chain and under the gold shoulder pads is six braid fabric chain. Close to where a heart would be is the nobody emblem and under the nobody emblem is small gold squares where the zipper will be and it’s open. At the end of the uniform is a gold triangle patch and below is a braided fabric gold chain. The front of the uniform is shorter than the back and the back off the uniform is an inch off from the ground. Its legs are silver and its feet are curved and have point. It turns around and the backside is mostly bare. It still has the shoulder pads and fabric rope. Where the uniform divides are gold triangles that point down and there are long white stripes that point down to the right and left.

“Hello my liege I’m Insurgent and I’m loyal to you.”

It speaks with telepathy and only I can hear it. Back at home some Fiends who have the ability and only powerful ones do. It’s always creepy when they do it. Here the voice doesn’t have a creepy tone to it but warmth to it. Watching Insurgent move I see that it’s built for speed and is flexible as well. Overall this what a rebel looks like and makes me think about home.

“My nobody is Insurgent.” I sign

“Insurgent definition rebel,” Zexion said, “you’ll be a great member Axsclaye.”

“Thank you,” I sign “you would be a great rebel.”

Zexion smiles at me and he would be a great rebel. The set of skills that Zexion has would always be valued and the majority would love his magic and his weapon. For rebels are talked about illusionists and the powers of a lexicon. Both of our nobodies disappear a few moments later.

“That’s it for today.” Zexion said, “Tomorrow is another lesson.”

“I look forward to that.” I sign “Let’s get going.”

Zexion still has his smile and I know I’m smiling I can feel that. He holds out his hand and a dark portal appears. Someday I will do that and I know I can do it. I will never use darkness to hurt others. Stepping in the dark portal and end up in the Gray Room. Seeing that Larxene already here and she must have finished her mission already.

“Oh look you survived your first day,” Larxene said, “looks like you’re stronger than a Dusk.”

Of course, with the insults and she has a smirk on her face. Only if I could speak back to her with my voice she’ll listen then. Right now it would be no use to do so for Larxene wouldn’t listen. So I can deal with it right now. Zexion stand close by like a loyal friend would.

“If Zexion is your mentor that must mean your weapon and ability just like him,” Larxene said

Of course, Larxene would say that and only if I could speak back. I feel like that I want to but it won’t do a thing currently. Larxene would think that way and she’s wrong. I can do anything that I can imagine and so can Zexion. That makes out ability and weapon powerful for it can be endless. Her lighting can go so far and I would say knives too.

“You’re just saying that because you’re jealous,” Axel said

“I’m not jealous of the likes of her,” Larxene said

Larxene is telling the truth she’s not jealous of me. I can read that phantom emotion off of her. It’s more in spite instead of jealousy. Of course, even if she was jealous Larxene wouldn’t admit that she was. No one likes to admit that they’re jealous. It’s a natural but negative feeling that hurts others or even can kill.

“Alright, Larxene you don’t have to be so tense,” Axel said

“Knock it off and be friends with the worm,” Larxene said

“That’s up to Axsclaye and she’s not a worm.” Axel said, “I’m I know her weapon and ability will be amazing. Mines fire and my weapon well you have to wait and see.”

I was right about Axel controlling fire it suits him well. I can read that his proud of his ability and weapon just like we are. A little pride doesn’t hurt but to much pride can. Axel has perked my interest I wonder what his weapon is. I still believe that Larxene light and with her sharp tongue throwing knives.

“You’ll find out mine if you survive,” Larxene said, “those I bet you won’t survive that long.”

Again with the insults and I wonder why she sees me as weak. I’m not weak at all and could beat her in a fight. Base on her built she’ll be a speedster fighting style. Quick and hard to hit but that’s my fighting style. So I know how to face that fighting style.

“So what do you bet for how long Axsclaye will survive,” Larxene asked

“I do like making bets but I would never bet on people Larxene,” Luxord said

Seeing that Luxord has entered the Gray room and he must have finished his mission as well. One again he has cards in his hands and that must be his weapon. An interesting weapon of choice and powerful when someone uses it right. Some rebels have used cards for their weapon and Larxene would think that’s weak. I wonder what’s his ability is and his fighting style. Like with Axel I will have wait and see. Larxene doesn’t like the answer that Luxord gave her. I would like to play cards with Luxord. It will be and I don’t have to worry about a gambler punishment.

“Axsclaye has proven her worth and is more worthy than you never be,” Zexion said coldly

“Geez I can have no fun,” Larxene said, “it’s what I do.”

“You will treat her with respect Larxene,” Saix said, “I don’t care if like her or not. Treat her like a member do I make myself clear Larxene.”

“Yes you do,” Larxene said

“Good and you will learn sign language,” Saix said

Larxene doesn’t like that answer one bit and I can read that off of her with ease. I always looked forward to learning a new language. There’s a few back in my homeworld and learned fairly well. Alzena did too and rebels tend to learn other languages for that helps out a lot.

“Just asked her to speak instead,” Larxene said, “instead of wasting our time with nonsense.”

“Axsclaye can’t speak of her own free will,” Zexion said

“How do you know that?” Larxene asked, “She can be fooling you all.”

Of course, she doesn’t bring herself with the fooling she wouldn’t do that to herself. I look over at her and no words come out of my mouth. Just like should happen for the Silent Slave Mark still binds me with its dark magic.

“See she just proved my point,” Zexion said “darkness binds her and it’s not her darkness. Whoever did this wanted her to be punished for bias reason.”

“It’s just darkness and we deal with darkness every day,” Larxene said

Larxene bare hand touches were my mark can be seen on my neck. Waiting until the right time to move out of her way without exposing I can read emotions. I would have seen her coming a mile away without looking. Yet it’s too late for her sake and she’s thrown back. Not hurt for darkness wouldn’t affect her like a normal person. I read from the others and fear from Zexion. Those he keeps that hidden and where did the fear come from?

“Not her darkness it’s too dark and evil from her sake.” Zexion said, “I would advise to not touch it.”

“I trust Zexion judgment and Axsclaye tried to stop you.” Saix said, “It’s not difficult to learn and you can handle it Larxene.”

Larxene leaves after and so does Saix. It’s nice knowing that they’re learning sign language for they don’t have to do that. Larxene won’t take it seriously but at least everyone else will. Knowing it won’t go to waste for it’s going to take time to make the mark go away. I look over at Zexion and he smiles at me. I know that Zexion can figure out how to get the Silent Slave Mark off of me.

“Larxene not so bad.” Luxord said, “She plays her cards the way she fits and I can’t wait to see the cards you play Axsclaye. So far one card is you’re caring soul.”

Watching Luxord play with cards and holds out one. I know he’s showing that I played one of my cards. Luxord also speaking the truth and Larxene not a terrible nobody. Has sharp tongue but there’s more to her than that. We don’t see that for Larxene won’t play those cards. I can read that off her and Luxord can see that too. Knowing that Zexion can read that off Larxene as well.

“Her cards are going to be good.” Axel said, “For she’s a likable nobody.”

Axel is speaking the truth and I can’t wait to show off my cards. I am a likable nobody and it doesn’t take long to see that. Of course, I’ll have some bad cards for everyone has darkness inside of them. Other than angels no one has pure light. Other than Fiends no one has pure darkness either. Or at least that’s how it’s in my homeworld. Zexion told me there’s seven pure lights or princesses of light. So does that mean someone can be pure darkness? 

“True and I can’t wait to see your skills in a card game.” Luxord said, “It’s always nice to have new players. We just bet Munny and I’ll see you in a game soon Axsclaye.”

Luxord leaves and I can’t wait to play card games with no worries. Munny would be the same as Gil as in my homeworld. Games just for fun and no worries about losing or paying lost Gil. Of course, I never did for Silent Slaves marked with the worst can’t earn money. I’m sure that we don’t get paid either but Heartless should drop Gil or Munny. Axel turns over to me.

“After you finished your first real mission I’m taking you out for ice cream. Of course, Zexion can join in on the fun.” Axel said, “You do know what ice cream is?”

“That sounds nice and I do know what ice cream is. I look forward to that.” I sign

“She does know and looks forward to it.” Zexion said, “I do know what you have in mind and I’ll join.”

I can’t wait to see what ice cream flavor they’re talking about. Ice cream does exist in my homeworld and it’s a nice frozen treat that many enjoy. There are so many flavors to choose from and my favorite is ice cream on a cone. My favorite flavor is hard to decide and Alzena was the same way. Both look happy about it and I read a bit of sadness from Zexion but overall good memories for them.

“Great and I’ll see you later Zexion and Axsclaye,” Axel said

Axel leaves the Gray room and now it’s just Zexion and I. Even without a sense of time I can figure out that it's late. My first full day as nobody went well and reminds me of my old life. In which I missed when I was Silent Slave. I’m glad to have a feel of that again even if it’s not truly the same. I look over at Zexion.

“What did you sense when Larxene tried to touch the dark magic?” I sign

“You are truly great at reading body language,” Zexion said, “I smelt powerful darkness and it felt so evil. I saw a shadow like no other and I don’t know why I felt fear over it. The shadow has you wrap around as it controls you.”

“I heard others feeling that but never seeing a shadow.” I sign “But with your unique way with darkness makes sense why you can see it. No one in my world has the ability to smell darkness. Also makes sense why we’re not able to speak or are punished something inside of us is stopping us.”

Zexion looks over at me with a scholarly look in his eyes and I smile at him. I know can fully trust him and he wouldn’t break my trust. Nor I would break his trust in me. What he said about the shadow is news to me and no one has seen a shadow over hundreds of years. Yet it makes perfect sense for when I did wrong or at least the Silent Slave Mark wrong I did feel something dark that was controlling me to stop said action.

“Interesting,” Zexion said, “I look forward to hearing more of that and I’ll see you tomorrow Axsclaye.”

“I look forward to telling you more,” I sign “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Knowing that Zexion would enjoy hearing what I have to tell him about dark magic and more about my homeworld. Like I would enjoy hearing more from him. Walking back over to my room and Zexion heads over to his. Once inside my room, I head over to the bathroom. It’s been some time I had a good bath. I always had to take a quick shower to keep myself clean. Looking around and decide to have a bubble bath. So I get everything ready and sit in the warm water and it feels great. I sit there for a few minutes and it feels so nice. After a few minutes, I get out and put back my clothes on. Those leaving the coat off and it’s strange to sleep with a coat on. I look over at my reflection and I wonder what the shadow he was talking about. Is there’s more to the Silent Slave Mark that the family kept secret from us all. That’s something I want to find out and so does Zexion. I take a deep and try to speak. Moments later the dark feeling I have felt countless times comes and I see the shadow appear in the mirror and it disappears moments later. What in the darkness is this Silent Slave Mark?

**Author's Note:**

> Now the prologue is finished and more is to come. When I don't know but I won't give up on this story. No matter what happens. For I enjoy writing it. I hope you guys enjoy and I can see that. Like I stated before Sierra Briar Tierra will be easy figure to out what its been inspired by. A lot of familiar things that many will know. That's what happened with my four other worlds. So some will come from the same world. Wasn't coming up with seven different ones. I hope you can figure them out. I'll tell them in a future chapter. As you will see Sierra Briar Terria will play a part in this storyline. Kind of put a lot thought into that world. Has a lot of back story and future already haha. If you played KH3 you'll know why is Xigbar like that. Which I didn't see coming but I knew there was more to him. Making me love him even more. I choose my favorite members to with my OC female. It's easy to tell who's my favorite and who's my fictional love interest. Each will have a different relationship with each other and members. I came up with secret members so I didn't mess up the order of their ranks. So they would be like secret bosses if they existed in KH canon universe. So until next time readers.


End file.
